Love Me
by 71star
Summary: Bella and Emmett were both in bad relationships. Together can they heal each other? Will they let each other in? Summary Sucks, Please Read... Story is Better... PROMISE!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Me**

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

"SHIT!" I yelled at myself as I stood in front of my car. I looked and there were my keys, sitting in the passengers seat, they must have fallen out of my purse again. Damn it!

As if that wasn't bad enough, my boyfriend would be pissed because I was home late, he wouldn't care that I locked my keys in my car, he wouldn't even offer to drive the 15 minutes over here to unlock my car for me, by grabbing my spare key, he'd bad mouth me and call me names like he always did. I pulled out my phone to call and let him know that I'd be late getting to his house tonight.

"Mike, hey. Um. I have to work over a little, so I'll be about half hour late to your place, one of the girls called in late on short notice and they just asked me to stay." I lied. "What? You know you were suppose to be here to have dinner ready! My boss will be here at 7:30, what the fuck am I suppose to do now!" he yelled at me. "Mike, I'm sorry. I can't just bail on my job either!" I yelled back. "You know what, don't even come over tonight, I'll call Jess, she'll fix something and give my boss something to look at to lock in my fucking promotion!" he hung up on me. I stood on the sidewalk with my hands on my car, my head resting on top of my hands lightly crying.

"Excuse me miss, did you need some help?" I turned around and expected to look into someone's eyes and all I got was chest, I blushed and got a deep chuckle, I looked up, he was about 6'2, muscular, dark hair and blue eyes, a wonderful, warm smile and cute dimples. "Um, yeah, I uh, locked my keys in my car." I shrugged and blushed. "Oh, no problem, give me a minute, I'll call my sister in law, she works for a car dealership, she should have a key for this." he smiled. He walked to the back of my car and started talking "Rose listen, I need a favor, yes, just listen damn it! I need you to look for a key to an (he looked at me and asked if my car was an 08 or 09, I held up 9 fingers and he smiled and winked at me.) 09 Nissan Altima Coupe 3.5 SR" he smiled again. "Rose what does it matter the color damn it! It's Maroon, are you happy. Yes, with a sunroof." he was getting frustrated. "Fine call me back. Sorry, it will take her a minute to look and she'll call me back, want to grab a coffee?" He asked and motioned across the street. "Yeah, that sounds good." I smiled.

"Hi. I'm Emmett McCarthy, I'm still kind of new to this town, I've only been here 2 weeks and I still keep getting lost. My sister in law and brother keep telling me they're going to show me around, but they're always busy with work and kids." he sighed.

"I'm Bella Swan. I grew up in a town about 4 hours from here, my dad is Sherriff there and has been forever, I've lived here for 6 years, 4 going to college and the last two a working slave." I joked.

"So, what do you do Bella?" he asked with the kindest eyes I've ever seen. "Well, I work across the street there in the little book store just for something to do. I worked there in college and they were always good to me, so I stay on now just to have something to do, but mostly I'm a writer." I shrugged. "A writer. Huh? What have you written? Anything I would have read?" he smiled.

"Um, probably not. Your sister, maybe, if she likes romance novels, but maybe not." I shrugged again. "Have you sold a lot?" he asked. "Yeah." I smiled. "Elaborate a little?" he smiled and damn those dimples. "Um, I'm on the Fiction Top 20 Sellers List." I put my head down, I knew I was 10 shades of read, I hated talking about my success. "WOW! That is something! You know you do look familiar to me." he smiled. "Have you done a lot of T.V. promos?" he asked.

I nodded my head yes, blushing to much to speak. "Shit! You were in my station in Chicago!" he smiled. I looked at him confused, I was in several stations in every city. "You did a show called 'Good Day Chi Town.' I didn't get to officially meet you that day, I'm ashamed to say I lost a bet and my buddy got to work the floor and I got the control panel, you heard my voice, but didn't see me." he smiled.

"Yeah, that was the worst city for me." I sighed. "I'm sorry. Why?" he asked. "Well, when I was there, my dad called and told me his best friend was in a car accident and was now paralyzed, my best friend had to take a leave from the NFL to come help his dad, which he's not upset over, I just know how hard he worked to get there and he's to stubborn to hire the help for his dad. And I come back to find my boyfriend kissing another woman." I sighed. "Wow! Yeah I guess I'd hate Chicago too." he gave a small smile, right as his phone rang. "Did you find it? Can you bring it?" he asked. "Fine, we're at Starbucks at 5th and Port. See you in a few, thanks." he smiled. It'll be about 20 minutes, is that O.K.?" he asked. "Yeah, good." I smiled and sighed. "So, you said boyfriend, he's still in the picture, I take it?" he frowned. I didn't like that look on him. "Yeah, he is, but not for long, trust me, after what he said and did tonight, he's to the curb." I gave another weak smile. "Really? What did he say? If you don't mind me asking?" he asked. I sighed. "Well, I called to ask him to go by my place and get my spare key to come help me out, he screamed at me and yelled only about his dinner with his boss and how I should be there and have dinner ready and other choice words, he then proceeded to say that he was going to get Jessica to come over and cook and not only would she cook, but she'd give the boss something to look at as well and that would seal his promotion! I should have let my brother beat his ass a long time ago." I was red again and tears were prickling my eyes, he handed me a tissue. "I'm so sorry. That's a terrible thing to say and do, why would you want your boss looking at your girlfriend, that's just gross!" he shook his head.

My phone rang and I jumped, I looked at the called ID and rolled my eyes, flipped open my phone "Hey Alec, what's up?" I asked. "No, I'm not at Mike's, it's a lomg story, I locked my keys in my car and I'm waiting for a spare to brought from the dealership. I'm in Starbucks, I'm safe, yes. If you want to. Fine, see you in 5." I sighed and hung up. "My brother will be here in 5 minutes and he's a cop, you might not want to be around, he and his partner can be assholes." I shook my head. "I'm not scared, I think I'll stay, besides, I think I might have something in common with your brother." I looked at him in question. "We both seem to have a dislike for this Mike guy." he smiled.

"Bella!" 2 voices shouted in the very quite coffee shop. I dropped my head and heard Emmett laugh "Alec? Jasper? This is your brother and his partner? The assholes?" he whispered to me. I shook my head and looked at him "you know them?" I frowned. "Jasper is my brother in law and I met Alec last week at a BBQ at their house, he was complaining because you weren't there.." They made their way to the table and once they saw Emmett they looked between the two of us. "Emmett. What are you doing here with my sister?" Alec pulled out a chair and put an arm around me. "I saw a damsel in distress and helped. Rose is bringing the spare key." he smiled. "Bells, why didn't you just call me? I have a damn spare key." he frowned. "I didn't want to bother you why you were working." I sighed. "Why didn't your precious Mike go by the house and gt the other one then?" Alec snapped. "Alec, really, not now!" I glared at him. "Why? Jasper knows what an ass he is and Emmett heard about him last weekend, keeping you from the fucking BBQ, that's fucked up. What did he have 'planned' for you 2 any way?" Alec snapped again. I rubbed my temples, knowing where this was headed, "Nothing, after the BBQ was half way over, right before we were due to leave for our 'reservations' he wasn't feeling well, so he went to bed and I left and went back to my place, of course the next morning, he called screaming at me for leaving his place without cleaning it." I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. "Look, Alec, just unlock my car and let me get home, please. I want to be alone." I looked at my brother with tears in my eyes. "Do you want Jane to come over?" he asked. "Are you out of your fucking mind?!?! Your wife hates me! NO! I don't want her at my place. I've got a date with Chinese take out, Jim Beam and Ben and Jerry, my favorites." I gave a small smile. "Damn a woman after my own heart." Emmett smiled and grabbed at his chest. "Would you like to join me?" I asked. _What? Where in the hell did that come from? I never say things like that. Shit! I can't renig now. Damn it! _"Yeah, If you'd like to have the company, that'd be great. I can pick up the Chinese and meet you there, but I need your address." he smiled. "The hell you do!" Alec barked. "Calm down, man." Jasper placed a hand on Alec's chest. "She'll be fine on her own Emmett." Alec growled. "Damn it Alec! If you want to be pissed at someone, go fucking break Mike's nose or wait outside his place and arrest him for some stupid shit, he'll screw up soon enough! I'm an adult and if I want someone at my place then I can fucking invite them." I stood up and reached for Emmett's hand, he placed it in mine and I said "We'll wait outside for your sister in law." I flipped my hair and pulled Emmett behind me without another look towards my brother. Once we arrived back to my car, I apologized to Emmett "I am so sorry for Alec. He gets all big brother on me and it pisses me off." I gritted my teeth together. "Hey, I was way worse when Japser and Alice started dating. He was my best friend. We got into a big fight one night and I ended up beating the shit out of him, Alice didn't speak to me for 3 weeks, I was miserable!" Emmett sighed. "I met Alice once, when Alec made me go to a get together last year, she is way to energetic for me. I'm much more of a wall flower." I smiled. Right then I saw a beautiful blond walking down the sidewalk towards us in a seriously small black leather miniskirt and a red halter top with black leather knee high boots. "Some women have all the luck." I mumbled to myself. Emmett turned to look at who I was talking about and laughed. "Rose!" he yelled and waved his arms. She smiled and men parted like the Red Sea for her. "Bella, this is Rose, Rose this is Bella." Emmett stated. We greeted each other politely, she unlocked my door and I thanked her several times over "Rose, please allow me to buy you lunch this week, you didn't have to come all this way, I'm so thankful for you." I smiled. "Bella, better yet, we're having a get together this weekend, just show up with Emmett and we'll call it even, we're tired of him being the odd man out." she winked. I blushed and agreed only after saying if Emmett wanted me there. Emmett scoffed. "Duh, We're going back to your place for Chinese, Jim Beam and Ben and Jerry's how could I NOT want you?" he laughed. I blushed again and Rose smiled saying "Oh, God. You speak in food too?" I laughed and shook my head. "Yeah, I love food. I love to eat, but mostly I love to cook. I always cooked for my dad and brother, so it's something that's become second nature to me. I almost went to culinary school, but decided to go to journalism school instead." I smiled. "Yeah, Rose, I bet you've read her book. It's some kind of smut filled fantasy." he wiggled his eyebrows. "Are you Alec's sister?" she smiled wide. "Yeah?" I questioned. "Oh! My! God! I can't believe he's never properly introduced us. This is crazy. I guess because he's always with the guys and he said you're always with some asshold guy…" she stopped short and shot a look to Emmett. "No, it's O.K., really I understand the entire look. Yes, I am dating someone, not for long. I will be breaking up with him, Emmett's a great guy and I just wanted to repay him with dinner and icecream for waiting with me. I couldn't send a big bear like this home hungry." I smiled. Rose looked at me and pulled me to the side while Emmett got my keys out of the car. "Look, don't hurt him. He just got over his ex fucking him over big time. I'm not going to go into details, but it was bad, really bad! That's why he's here. We're very protective of each other and if Edward or Alice were here, he wouldn't be going anywhere with you, he would listen to them when they said no and trust me, they would. They trust no one when it comes to their brother, unless they've gotten to know you first. Alice is easy, she likes everyone. My husband Edward, not so much. He can be an ass, he's very serious and loves his brother, but once you're in, you're in, he'll offer you guys the world." she smiled sincerely at me. "Thans Rose and I understand, trust me. Alec is the same way. He wanted to punch Emmett already." she smiled and laughed "Emmett does have that effect on people sometimes. Well, I have to get back. I have to finish up, I've got a hot date tonight with my hubby." she winked and Emmett shook his head. "Don't go making baby number 3 please." she laughed a beautiful laugh and walked away. "She's got two kids?" I said amazed. "Yeah. And they're beautiful like her and Edward. Edward Jr. or E.J. as I call him is 4 and Annabelle is 2. They look like they mini-me of each parent, it's scary." Emmett shuddered. I giggled. "Now, what kid of Chinese do you like?" he asked. "Anything except egg rolls and shrimp dishes." I smiled. "O.K. I just need your number and address and I'll be there in 30 minutes?" he smiled. "Yeah. That sounds good." I grabbed his phone and put my phone number and address in for him. I gave him a thank you hug and he felt good, I wanted to stay there forever, I looked across the street and there were Alec and Jasper just leaving Starbucks, Alec shaking his head and Jasper talking him down. I drove home quickly and made sure my condo was decent, which thankfully it was. I changed into jeans and a tank top since we were staying and was barefoot, I lit a fire and opened my blinds to let in the night sky and Seattle's lights.

I had a huge condo, it's one of the things I bought with my book money. It was paid for. It was 3500 sq. ft. 3 bedroom 3 ½ bath a hugh open living/dining/kitchen area and then I had the far back corner glassed off into a small library/office for me, it was out of the way so it really couldn't be seen unless you walked deep into the condo.

I wasn't sure what type of music Emmett liked so I put on KOL and hoped for the best. I opted for wine instead of hard liquor, it just goes better with Chinese and was getting ready to sit down when my phone rang, a strange number. "Hello?" I asked. "Bella!" the voice boomed. "Emmett hey." I shouted, it was infectious. "They're busy, I'll be about 20 minutes, is that O.K.?" he asked. "Yeah. No problems, you got there during dinner rush, should of guessed." I laughed. "O.K. see you in 20." he laughed and hung up.

I decided to get the nerve to call Mike and tell him to fuck off. I walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of liquid courage, threw it back, let it sting and then dialed. "What Bella?" he answered. "Mike, it's over. You treat me like shit. Call me names, don't want me to be with my family, tell me you have plans and then break them, you insulted me tonight and then invited that slut Jess over and you were happy your boss would be looking at her? That's just fucking sick Mike!" I took a breath. "You have no right to tell me what we're going to do Bella. I'm the one who decides and I don't want to break up with you. Jess is only good for one thing and that's when you don't want to give it up or won't please me in the right ways." he stated. "Mike you know what. You're a good for nothing dog! You'd better watch your back. Alec is not happy with you after today and he's watching you." I snapped. "We are over!" I hung up on him. A few minutes later my phone rang and continued to ring, it was Mike, surely pissed. Five minutes later a knock at my door and I was nervous, I was hoping Mike couldn't get hee that fast, on a good day it took him 15, so I was praying, I looked out the peephole and it was Emmett. I sighed with relief. I opened the door and he had 3 bags, I looked at him questioningly "What in the world?" I asked. "Well, I wasn't really sure what you liked, so I got a little of everything, no shrimp and no egg rolls and then I bought more ice cream because I wasn't sure how much you had and I love ice cream." he laughed. I smiled, he was like a big kid, a sexy fucking big kid. "Your phone is ringing." he said. "Yeah, it's no one." I stressed. "Ah. No one being the boyfriend." he looked sad. "Actually, No. While you were out, I did a shot, called him and ended things. It was bothering me so I just did it. I couldn't take it anymore. I don't know why I was with him. I guess lonliness will do that too you, huh? Seeing everyone else happy and in love, you'll stay miserable just to think you're happy." I sighed and fought back the tears. "Hey, I truly understand. I had a bad breakup in Chicago. It's why I came here. But, I was in love with her, we were engaged. She left me for my best friend, he fucking knocked her up, I was pissed. She knew how bad I wanted kids and she kept telling me she wasn't ready and now, they'll be having a kid in a few months. I had to get out of there, besides, all my family is here now. Once Edward and Rose moved here, mom and dad followed. Alice has always been the free spirit, she was gone away at 18 and never looked back, only home for holidays until Jasper came along and then it was for short visits. So, I truly understand. How long have you been with Mike?" Emmett asked. "Almost a year. Nothing serious, he came into the book store buying something for his mom and asked me out. He was sweet at first, then with in a few months it went down hill, we didn't see each other all the time, so I didn't do anything about it. I was still on and off with my book tour, it was about 8 months into our relationship that I caught him, he swore it'd never happen again and then tonight on the phone he just admitted he fucked her when I wasn't available or willing to satisfy him." I scoffed. I sat my plate down feeling sick. "Excuse me a second Em, I need to go to the restroom, make yourself at home." I ran to my bedroom, so I wouldn't embarrass myself. I came out a few minutes later to find Emmett standing face to face with Mike at my front door.

A/N:

Love it?

Hate it?

Let me know….

Read and Review….

***Stephanie owns all***

She's a lucky woman…


	2. Chapter 2

Love Me

Chapter 2

**EMPOV**

**I opened Bella's door after someone continued to pound on it. **

**I didn't want it to disturb her neighbors and it could be important.**

**I opened it up and a guy with sandy blond hair standing about 5'9 and maybe 160lbs. Was there looking furious. "Who the fuck are you?" he challenged me. "Bella's friend. You are?" I asked, my arms crossed, knowing I stood at 6'3 and was 220 and solid muscle from working out all the time. "I'm Mike her boyfriend." he stated and tried to push past me. I laughed and he scolded at me. "Um, you mean ex. She broke up with you about an hour ago if I'm not mistaken." I corrected him. "No, it's not her choice, I told her that." he stated.**

**Just then Bella came out of her room and Mike started yelling obscene things at her. I grabbed him by his shit and slammed him to the wall. "That is not how you talk to a lady. You talk to her with respect and love, never anger." he whimpered a little. "Do you understand?" I asked him. He shook his head yes. "Good." I looked at Bella "Are you O.K.?" I asked. "Yeah, I just want him gone and I want Alec and Jasper here to file a restraining order. On his key ring is my spare key, could you get it?" she asked me. "Gladly." I responded. He handed me the key with no problem. "Bella, what can I do to make this better. I want us to work." Mike said pleading. "Mike, don't try and act like your loving self, like you were in the beginning, I know it's an act! Move on with Jess. She obviously has what you want 24/7." Bella said. With that, I pushed him out the door and shut it in his face, he was screaming again. I called Alec and Jasper and asked them to get here ASAP, Bella needed them. I walked Bella into the living room and cleaned up the dinner dishes, she put up a fight, but I shushed her, took her glass, gave her more wine and brought out a tub of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food, her smile was so big, she climbed over beside me and plopped down and dug in. "This is my favorite, how did you know?" she asked. "I just know what is good when it comes to the good stuff." I smiled at her. **

**We sat there eating and waiting for Alec and Jasper to get there, finally after 45 minutes they arrived, wearing street clothes. **

**They filled out the proper forms, they'd went by Mike's place before they came here and talked to him. "Bells, you need to come stay with Jane and me for a few days, I don't like the fact that he's out there." Alec said. "Nope. I will not stay with your crazy ass wife who hates me." Bella stated with her arms crossed. "Then go visit dad." he suggested. "No!" she shouted. "I'm not letting this asshole run me out of here, end of discussion!" she stomped her foot. "Bella, you did not just stomp your foot." I bit back a laugh. She glared at me and I held up my hands in surrender. "Look, I can handle myself. I'll be fine. I handled James and that was a million times worse, right Alec." Bella hinted at him and Jasper and I looked at each other. "Bella, you didn't handle the after math well." Alec growled. "You need someone with you, mainly at night." he sighed. "Hey, I'm staying with Rose and Edward, I don't really have a place yet, I could stay with her if she wants and protect her at night. If she doesn't have any objections." I shrugged.**

**All eyes were on Bella, she was worrying her lip and it was so damn hot. **

"**Fine, Emmett can stay, I do have 2 extra rooms, make yourself at home, stay as long as you'd like, but please don't treat me like I'm breakable. Please!" She looked up at me with those deep chocolate eyes and I couldn't resist. "Got it. NOT CHINA!" I smiled and she giggled. Alec rolled his eyes at us. "You two are two peas in a pod, I swear." he shook his head. "We've gotta go get this filed if you want it done tomorrow. Go with Emmett to Rose and Edward's to get his things and just please listen, for once don't be so damn stubborn." Alec asked. **

"**I won't. I promise." she smiled, hugged and kissed her brother goodbye. I shook their hands and we thanked each other. **

**Bella and I left to go get my things. We arrived at Edward's house and heard the noise from the outside. "Sorry, Edward must have jut got home and E.J. is always wound up. Once I walk in, it'll be even worse, I'll get pounced as well, we might be here a little while." I smiled. She smiled nervously back and nodded. I walked in and E.J. attacked. "Emmett!" he yelled. Bella stopped like a deer in headlights as the bronze streak came running towards me. "Hey E.J. what's up?" I smiled at my adorable nephew. "Um, Emmett are you going to introduce your girlfriend or leave her standing there looking frightened the entire night?" Edward smiled a tight smile. "Oh, Eddie. This is Bella, she's a friend. You remember Alec right? Jasper's partner?" I asked. "Yeah? What about him?" Edward asked. "This is his sister, Bella. I'm going to be staying with her a few weeks or so, she's having some problems with an ex and needs protection, so I'm going to protect her." I smiled widely. Edwards face dropped and her frowned "Emmett, that's not very wise, you know that right?!?!" he exclaimed through gritted teeth. "I knew this was a bad idea Emmett, just call a cab and I'll be on my way, thanks anyway." Bella said as tears rolled down her face. I glared at Edward and pointed to his office. "Bella, if you go straight up the stairs, Rose is getting Annabelle ready for bed, why don't you go join her, E.J. will show you the way." I smiled at her. She nodded and I watched E.J. lead her upstairs and I pulled Edward into his office and laid into him. "What the fuck is this all about? Did you see her poor face! The girl is fucking terrified and she won't fucking admit it! It took us over an hour to get her to let me to even fucking convince her to let me do this much. I'm not stupid Edward. We're not getting involved. She's been in a few bad relationships, I just told her a little about mine and we have a lot in common. She's super sweet and she's got the room for me, it'll give me time to look fro a place on my own without being up your ass." I stated. About the same time a squeal came from upstairs and I heard Rose say Bella's name, E.J. must have given Bella the 'tour' before taking her to his mother. Rose must have noticed Bella's tears because she was downstairs in 5 seconds flat yelling at Edward for making Bella cry. "Edward have you lost your mind? Emmett brings a friend in the house and you've set a new record of being an asshole. Congratulations!" Rose said sarcastically. **

"**Rose, you don't know what crazy shit Emmett is about to do. You'd know why I was the way I was." Edward rambled. "Edward, Em is an adult and can do whatever the hell it is he wants to do without us interfering. So butt out!" Rose yelled. "Rosalie! Emmett is moving into Bella's place, protecting her, because her ex is stalking her!" Edward said. "And you have a problem with that?" Rose arched an eyebrow. "Have you fucking forgotten Royce? You hypocritical bastard! You can stay in the guest room tonight! No, for the next week. I can't believe you'd even question Emmett for being so fucking noble as to do something like this. I wish I'd had someone there for me." Rose rambled and got tears in her eyes. "Bella, if you ever need to talk. I am here for you and I've probably been through it and worse." Rose smiled and hugged Bella close, whispering something in her ear, only for them to hear and making Bella smile and nod. Edward had stalked off upstairs, I yelled out a goodbye to him, E.J., came and gave me hugs and kisses, told Bella it was nice to meet her and I whispered to him he should kiss her on the cheek, he blushed and did, causing her to blush and kiss him back, "I think someone is in love you." I smiled and Rose laughed "Yes, I think E.J. is in love or at least a crush." She again told Bella if she needed anything that she was there for her and made sure Bella had all her numbers and work times. Bella thanked her again and Rose apologized again for Edwards asinine behavior, Bella understood, saying that her brother was the same way and she was embarrassed by him as well.**

**Bella and I left and headed back to her place.**

**BPOV**

"**Bella I am so sorry for my brother's behavior. He's an ass, I know. But he just knows what I went through back in Chicago with my ex and he knows that I lost it pretty bad, I'm sorry you had to be the first girl to get the brunt of it since then." Emmett said.**

"**Emmett, really, it's O.K. I'll be fine. My emotions were just running high when we got there, usually things don't bother me, they just roll right off, but with Mike showing up at my place, it just threw me for a loop. Sorry you had to see me break down." I smiled a small smile. **

"**How about I cook for us tonight." Emmett suggested. I looked at him and grimaced. "What?" he smiled. "You cook?" I asked. "Yes., and quite well." he smiled. "What can you cook? Soup and grilled cheese?" I teased. "Do you have a grill?" he asked. "Yes, I do. I have an entire outdoor kitchen on my patio, I entertain quite a lot, for my family." I smiled. "Let's make a pit stop at the store, we'll get steaks, potatoes, fresh green beans and I'll even make you desert." he smiled. "Wow." I smiled back, not know what to say. "Well, I've got to earn my keep somehow until I start work in two weeks." he smiled.**

**We were in the grocery store when we heard Emmett's name being squealed. "Shit, it's Alice." he sighed. "Ah, yes, I've met her once." I smiled. "Emmett! Rose called and told me what was going on, why didn't you call me. I would have talked some sense into Edward, we know what an ass he can be. Oh, you're Bella, I remember you, Alec's sister. Jasper told me what was going on, I told him you could stay with us anytime, I get so bored some day's. Are you going to be cooking tonight Emmy? Is Bella the lucky one to experience this? You are in for a big surprise, this boy should have been a chef, not in media, and it's a wasted talent, that's for sure. I hope he makes his peanut butter pie for dessert, it is to die for. It's almost as good as sex, well, unless it's with Jasper, but that's because we practice Tantric Sex, have you ever tried that Bella? OMG! We so need to talk and shop, we're going to be great friends, Emmett is so lucky…" she kept rambling… "ALICE SHUT UP!" Emmett said. Alice pouted. "Look Alice, sorry. We've had a long day and I really don't want to hear about you and Jasper's sex life. I have to bleach my brain now! YUCK! Yes, I'm cooking dinner for Bella and I was going to surprise her with dessert, so thanks for ruining it for me." Emmett chastised his sister. "Emmy, I just want her to know that you're a great guy and that she's lucky to have you watching over her. Oh, Bella. Wait until he makes you breakfast. His omelets are to die for!" Alice smiled. "Oh and Bella. Can I drag you shopping with Rose and I tomorrow? The guys usually watch the game and we shop." she smiled. "Well, I usually like watching the game too." I smiled. "Yes!" Emmett shouted in the middle of the store. Alice was pouting again. "But, I'll go shopping with you ladies this time, I don't really like either team playing tomorrow." I smiled at her and Emmett frowned a little, until he caught my shrug. "But, we've really got to finish shopping Alice, I was going to let Emmett invite the guys to my place and figured we could all meet back at my place for dinner tomorrow night. I'd like to get to know everyone better since I'll be 'protected' and 'looked' after by Emmett for a while and I'll be seeing you guys a lot. I figured we could do tacos and fajita's along with margarita's?" I asked. Emmett laughed and Alice squealed. "What?" I asked nervously. "You are going to fit in perfectly! That's our favorite get together meal. We'll bring the dessert and Rose will bring the margarita stuff, she's the pro, you supply dinner." Alice smiled. "Oh, and you better buy a lot. That boy eats like a pig. Hope your shelves are full." Alice smiled and hugged me and kissed Emmett goodbye. We made our way around the store, our buggy was overflowing with food when we were done. We had enough to feed 20 people tomorrow, he said his parents might be there as well and that made me nervous. "Are you going to be O.K. with everyone at your place tomorrow night?" Emmett asked. "Yeah, sure, Why not?" I asked. "Well, I know that you don't like being around a lot of people and it will be mostly my family, I feel kind of bad." he shrugged. "Nonsense, it'll be fun." I smiled, even though deep down I was nervous has hell.**

**We arrived home that night and Emmett cooked us dinner and made dessert. I popped open the wine as dinner cooked and put on some soft music and let it float through the in house stereo system. We were on the balcony talking while he was grilling; he was so funny and animated, like a little kid when he described things. We ate dinner outside, it was a beautiful night outside and the company was fantastic. I opened another bottle of wine and he asked if I wanted to dance, I told him I wasn't very good, he shrugged and said he'd teach me. We danced for a while and I loved being so close to him, he smelled so good and I felt safe in his arms. I tightened my hold on him and he did the same, he instinctively kissed my head. "Bella?" he whispered softly. "Hmmm?" I asked. He tilted my chin up and lightly kissed me. "I hope this is O.K., I just can't resist not kissing you any longer. Your lips are calling to me, Bella." He kissed the side of my head and breathed in my smell.**

"**Emmett. I don't have any objections. I've wanted you to do that too." I smiled and snuggled into his chest. We just danced for a while longer. "Emmett. I'd really love some of your pie." I smiled up at him. He quirked an eye at me. "Do you want pie or me?" Emmett asked smiling. I smiled back and he leaned down and kissed me again, lowering me onto one of the deck chairs. I turned my head to the side to give him better access to my neck and let out a little moan. "Emmett we…oh,…we need…to…stop." I pushed him off of me and sighed. "I'm sorry, I got carried away." he shook his head. "No, God no don't be sorry. I enjoyed every minute of it. I want more of it. I just want to take it slow if this is going to be anything." I made a waving motion with my hand between us. Emmett grabbed my hands and kissed them. "Do you really want there to be something Bella?" he asked with hope. "Yeah, I think I do Emmett. I've only known you for what, a day and I feel so close to you, it's not even funny. I feel drawn to you. I don't want to be away form you. I want to feel you next to me, always." I smiled. "God, that sounds awesome Bella. I know we've both been in horrible relationships in the past and I don't want this to be a rebound for either of us, so if we take it slow, I think we can make this work." Emmett smiled and kissed me hard once more. "Now, how about that pie." Emmett smiled and led me to the kitchen.**

**A/N:**

**Read and Review….**

**Hope you enjoyed it!!!**

**I love Emmett and Bella!!!**

****I don't own Twilight, Stephanie does, I'm jealous…****


	3. Chapter 3

Love Me

Chapter 3

BPOV

Emmett and I have been living together for 6 months now and things are going great.

His morning show is now number 1 and I'm starting on a new book.

We're taking things slow as we talked about, only kissing, nothing else, it's torturous at times, but worth it. Our families make fun of us about it, but we just shrug it off.

His parents love me, I lunch with his mother often and his father is the nicest guy in the world, we go over for weekly dinners with the family and I've even became a little friendlier with Edward. Rose and I were inseparable, we'd both been through rapes by our ex's that had left us in deep depressions, but she'd found Edward to bring her out of hers. Emmett was proving to be a great friend and making me laugh a lot more through life. Alec was still pissed at me for having Emmett move in, he thought that something was going on between us, Jane kept trying to 'befriend' me, but I just couldn't stand her, we couldn't see eye to eye on anything and she hated how close Alec and I were.

We were having a cook out at Jasper and Alice's one Sunday and everyone was there, even Jane.

"Bella, that hunk of man you have is so hot!" Jane grabbed my arm and smiled.

"Jane, he's not my man, he's my roommate and we're friends, that's it." I smiled and walked away from her.

"Bella, when are you hooking up with my brother? He really likes you a lot." Alice smiled at me.

"Damn it! Why can't people just leave us alone! We're friends! Nothing more! If he wants more, he'll ask or do something about it, but he hasn't!" I gritted my teeth and walked away, Alice had been bugging me for weeks now and was pissing me off.

Honestly, I hadn't even seen Emmett a lot for the past two weeks, he'd been working a lot and when he got home, he was tired, he showered and went to bed, saying he ate at the office, I was glad he hadn't arrived at the cookout yet, because everyone was making me mad and I was almost ready to leave when I heard his Hummer pull up. I was talking to Alec when Emmett walked into the backyard with a tall blond on his arm laughing and kissing his neck, I felt sick to my stomach. Emmett looked at me and turned away. Introducing her to everyone, I walked away, not wanting to here anything about her. I went around to the side of the house and out to the front and slipped away in my car, going straight to my house. I left a note on Emmett's door

"_Emmett it's been 6 months, Mike's no longer a threat, I'm safe now, thanks for caring I really appreciate it. I'm glad you've found someone, you look very happy, I think it's time you find your own place now, so you can have privacy for your relationship. Your Friend ~ Bells"_

I went in my room and packed a bag and called Alec to let him know I was going away for the weekend. I had a writing deadline and needed to finish up. "Bells, why did you leave without telling anyone, I'm seriously pissed at you right now, as is everyone else!" Alec yelled at me.

"You know what Alec! I'm tired of pleasing everyone else! I'm doing what I need to do for me, so just leave me be!" I snapped my phone shut and turned it to silent, pulling my suitcase behind me. I got in my car and decided to just drive until I became inspired or tired, whichever came first. I drove to the ferry and got on, I called my dad and asked if I could visit for a while. "Bells, what's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing dad, I just need some home time." I sighed. "Jake will be happy to see you, Billy isn't doing to well and Jake barely leaves the house." my dad said sadly.

"Why hasn't he called and told me this. I call him and have to leave a message, he never calls back." I held back the tears. "Bells, it's Jake we're talking about. I'm working a double tonight, stop by the rez and see Jake, he'd love it." my dad said. "O.K., I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." I smiled a little.

After the ferry reached port, I drove to the rez and up to the familiar red house, Jake opened the door and I saw the confused look on his face, he hadn't seen my new car yet and I knew he wouldn't be happy, he liked my old sportier car and he wouldn't like my shorter hair, I knew that would piss him off the most! It use to be to my waist, now it was to my shoulders.

I stepped out of my car, I was in a pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top with a black and white plaid men's button up over it and my black and white checkered Vans.

"Bells?" Jake asked. "Jake?" I asked back giggling, he ran to me, picking me up and swinging me around. "I can't believe you're here. Charlie called and said you were on your way, but damn, I didn't expect you to look edible!" he exclaimed and kissed my cheek.

"Look at you, you still look hot as ever!" I mused over him at once. "Well, there isn't much to do here, but work out." he smiled.

"So, tell me about your 'roommate'" he smirked. "There's nothing to tell. He's moving out, Mike's no longer a threat and he's in a relationship, so he needs privacy. He's saved enough money over the last several months without having to pay me any rent." I stated. "What happened Bella? Why are you jealous?" Jake asked. "I'm not jealous, I'm just stating a fact. It was only temporary and now it's time and everyone thought we were getting together, I tried to tell them we were just friends, we didn't want to rush anything, both being in bad relationships and all, but none of them back there can mind there own fucking business." I ran my hands through my hair and punched the side of his house gasping in pain. "What the hell Bella? I think you broke your hand, damn it!" Jake frowned and pulled me inside. "Billy! We've got a guest." he shouted and out rolled Billy in his wheelchair. "Bellababy!" he always called me. "how have you been?" he smiled and took my hand. "Yep, it's broken. Take her to the hospital and get it fixed. I'll call Charlie and let him know." he smiled at me.

Jake grabbed my keys and got into my car "I'll call Alec and let him know too." Jake said. "NO!" I don't want him to know where I'm at." I sighed. "Don't you think your dad is going to call him and chew him out for this?" Jake asked. "Shit! I didn't even think about that! He's probably already on the phone now." I was cussing under my breath.

We got to the ER and they took me right in, it was a slow afternoon.

I was sitting on the bed waiting for the doctor, the curtain opened and it was Dr. Cullen. "Bella, what a pleasant surprise, Jake." he nodded his head towards him. "Hi Dr. Cullen, I thought you'd be at the BBQ today" I smiled. "I was just headed out, when they told me I had a patient come in." he smiled. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to keep you from your family." I blushed and put my head down. "Bella, it's fine, really. Why aren't you there? Alice was all excited about getting to know you better, she thought 'today was the day' is what she told Esme on the phone last night." he smiled. "I forgot I had a deadline due on my book and then my dad called as I was on my way out of town and said Jake needed to see me, Billy isn't doing too well, so I went over there, I got upset over something and hit the side of the house and now here we are." I shrugged. "Well, you better call your publisher and ask for an extension, because you won't be typing for at least 3 weeks until the swelling goes down, maybe 6 when the cast comes off, I can x-ray it if you want, but looking at how black and blue it is ans swollen, I know it's broken in at least 2 places." he frowned.

I sighed and told him to do what was necessary. "Now you can join me at the picnic, I called Alec and he wants you there, not to mention Esme." Dr. Cullen smiled and I couldn't say no to him. "Jake, just take my car back and I'll have Alec drop me off for it later. O.K." I half smiled. "O.K. Bells. Call me later and let me know how you're doing." Jake kissed my forehead and left.

I followed Dr. Cullen out to his car and he strapped me in "I have some pain medicine for you as well, you can take before bed." he smiled. "Thanks" I said playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Bella, why did you really leave the BBQ. I've known you for several months now and I've never seen you like this before amd I've never seen you without Emmett." he stated. "Oh, you haven't met his new girlfriend?" I asked.

"What? His girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yeah, he showed up with her today and it would explain all the late nights at work and such." I shrugged.

"I'm sorry Bella, we all thought he wanted you." he sighed and pinched his nose.

"Yeah, I guess we all got mixed signals." I took a deep breath to hold back a sob.

"Is that why you left?" he asked. I just shook my head, I couldn't answer right now for fear of crying. "Well, you tell him to get his shit out of your place right now! That is disrespectful! I won't stand for that." Dr. Cullen said. "I did, I left a not on his bedroom door." a tear slid down my face. "Well, at least if you cry, they'll think it's from the pain and we'll tell them you slipped O.K., not that you punched something because you're pissed at my stupid ass son." Dr. Cullen stated. I smiled at him and he wiped my tears away with a tissue and as I looked up, I noticed we were at Alice and Jasper's.

Before I could open my door, it was opened and I was being pulled out. "Bella, are you O.K., fuck I was worried." Alec hugged me. "It's just a broken hand, no biggie, I slipped at Jake's, you know all the loose gravel on his driveway is not good for someone like me." I shrugged.

"Bella I don't like the fact you went all the way to Forks without letting me know. You know a lot can happen." Alec scolded. "But, it didn't, did it Alec? I was fine, I went to see Jake and I slipped, I can slip anywhere. Jake isn't going to let anyone hurt me. Besides, he's not there, if he's anywhere, he'll be here, waiting for me! But, he's got 2 more years." I sighed and walked in, looking for Esme.

"Bella!" I heard a high pitched voice before I could see her. She came out of nowhere and hugged me "Are you O.K.?" she asked. "Fine thanks Alice." I smiled. "Let's get you some food." she smiled and drug me over to the grill where Emmett and Jasper were talking with Edward. Alice grabbed a plate and put a couple of chicken legs on there for me, scooped up some baked beans, a piece of corn and started for the adult table, "actually I'd like to sit with Rose and the kids." I smiled. "Come on over" Rose smiled at me. "Hi Ms. Bella" E.J. smiled at me and kissed my cheek and then whispered in my ear "I don't like Uncle Emmett's new girlfriend, she's not nice. She wiped my kiss off." he frowned. I pulled him on my lap and told him he could give me kisses all day long. Rose smiled so big and side hugged me. She leaned over and whispered to me "I don't like her either. She's just like the one that fucked him over in Chicago!" she shook her head "I thought he'd got it right with you, but he never took the next step." she sighed. I sat E.J. down and ran to the bathroom, the tears wouldn't stop. All of a sudden there was banging on the door. "Bells, are you O.K.?" It was Alec. "No, my hand hurts and I feel sick to my stomach, it must be the medicine and lack of food." I stated.

"Fine, I'll get Jane and we'll take you home, I'll make plans to get your car in a day or so from Jake, you don't need it right now do you?" he asked through the door. "No, I'll be O.K. without it. Just take me home and Dr. Cullen has the rest of my pain medicine, can you get that, please." I turned on the water and washed my face before exiting the bathroom.

I made it home before Emmett and went to my room.

Alec wanted to stay, but I told him I'd be fine, I left him downstairs. I changed into boy shorts and a cami, went to the kitchen to make a PB&J and take a pain pill, grabbed a bottle of water and climbed in bed, turning on my T.V., I zoned out and fell asleep.

I was awoke to Emmett's booming voice coming into my room. "What the hell? My privacy?" he asked. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, forgetting about my hand and hissing at the pain, "Shit" I muttered and grabbed it and cradled it to my chest. "Yeah, um since you've got a girlfriend, I'm sure you'll want to be with her and you're not doing that under my room, sorry. And Mike's not a threat any longer, so I don't need anymore protection." I shrugged. He stalked over to me "So what's this?" he grabbed my hand. I pulled it away from him. "I'm not with you for a few hours and you break almost shatter your hand. My dad tells me, after he bitches me out for bringing my girlfriend to meet everyone, unannounced." he shouted. "Look Emmett, I'm not in the mood to argue, really. Please. I'll give you a few weeks, it's not like you have to be gone tomorrow." I shrugged. "I just don't want any of that going on in here." I stated. "Why do you think I stay at work late, I don't want to bring it home." he spat. "Whatever, please, I'm tired. My hand hurts and I feel sick to my stomach." I stated.

"Whatever." he crumbled the note and threw it on the floor and walked out slamming my door.

I laid in my bed and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up later in the afternoon to Alec. "Bells, I brought you some coffee and a chicken salad sandwich." he smiled. "Thanks, I'll be down in a minute, let me put some shorts on." I half smiled. Alec walked out and I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of gym shorts and slid them on, walking downstairs.

"Oh, hi Jane." I smiled a fake smile. "Bella" she did the same."Bella, these keys were here when we arrived, what are they to?" Alec asked.

I shrugged "Emmett moved out I guess."

I sat down and ate my sandwich. "Bella, why would he do that?" Alec questioned.

"Because he needs his privacy with his new girlfriend. You met her yesterday." I sighed. "Yeah, she was so sweet!" Jane smiled. "Shut it Jane!" Alec snapped. "Excuse me Alec?" Jane responded. "You heard me." he snapped again. He face turned into a big frown, clearly stating they weren't done talking about this. "I'll be in the car." she grabbed her purse and walked out. "Alec. You can't fight with your wife over me." I stated. "Bells, you are the most important thing to me. Jane and I have done nothing but fight for months now, we've even gone to a mediator, I think we're getting a divorce." he shrugged. "Oh, Alec, I'm sorry." I hugged my brother.

"Listen Bella. I need to tell you something and you can't flip out." he stated, holding onto my shoulders. "O.K. No problem" I smiled. Alec took a deep breath and started. "I got a call from California prison systems and they said James just had his parole hearing." he grimaced. "What? Why weren't we informed?" I asked. "That's what I asked as well." he stated. "This was for good behavior. "He's being released in a month, due to good behavior." Alec released a breath. "WHAT?" I started to hyperventilate and everything went black.

A/N:

Read and Review….

Sorry it took so long…

Hope you enjoy!

Thanks for reading!!!

**Stephanie owns all**


	4. Chapter 4

_Love Me_

_Chapter 4_

_**BPOV**_

_**I awoke on my couch.**_

"_**Bella. Are you O.K.?" It was Dr. Cullen's voice. "Yeah, I think so. I feel very dizzy tough." I stated.**_

"_**That's because you fainted. I'm guessing with everything that's went on and lack of eating, your body decided to pass out, to heal it's self." Dr. Cullen smiled. **_

"_**I'll be fine, I just need time to myself, really, I haven't had any in so long and I was so use to it, I miss it." I shrugged. "O.K., Bella, we'll go but remember if you need anything, call Esme or myself and we'll drive back here, no matter the time, got it?" he stated. I shook my head and as Alec went to walk away, I grabbed his hand and asked him to stay for a little while. "Sure Bella. Jane took the care a while ago, I've gotta hail a cab anyway." he smiled. "Look Alec, you can always stay here if needed, you know that." I smiled at him. "Thanks Bells, I probably will need a place to stay and I'll bring over my girlfriend and introduce her to you, I met her 3 weeks ago at the farmer's market, she is the sweetest thing and I know you'd love her." he smiled. My mouth hung open, he'd been cheating on Jane and I whispered as much to him. "No, we've done nothing but talk, but I told her once that papers were filled next week, we could." he smiled.**_

_**I laughed at my brother, "I can't wait to meet her then." I smiled.**_

_**A week later my brother showed up with 2 suitcases and said the rest of his stuff was in storage. **_

_**I was proud of my brother for leaving that bitch Jane.**_

_**It was Saturday and Edward and Rose were hosting dinner night at their house.**_

_**Alec and I arrived early to help set up, well, I helped set up with Rose, Alec and Edward drank beers and watched a game.**_

"_**Rose, what ever happened to your ex who raped you?" I whispered in the kitchen.**_

"_**He was shot in a robbery." she shrugged. "Not the way he should have went, he should have suffered long and hard, but at least he'll never come after me again." she gave a sad smile and I hugged her, tears flowing freely. "Bella, what's bothering you?" she asked.**_

"_**I just found out my ex, James, the one I told you I dated in college and when I broke up with him, kidnapped me and took me to California to the dessert, he was going to kill me, but not before he raped me over and over repeatedly for 2 weeks and when I was found, I wasn't even recognizable. They identified my through fingerprints, thank goodness my dad had me in the system, I couldn't talk, my jaw was broke, both arms and hands, my left leg, a huge gash in my right and in my head, not to mention all the scarring on my female parts." I was in ICU for weeks. Alec and my dad were frantic, not to mention Jake, my best friend from La Push, it was bad." I sighed. "They finally caught him and put him in jail, he's been there for 4 years, now I find out he's getting released in less than a month for good behavior and I'm a nervous wreck." I sobbed into Rose's shoulder. Right then Edward walked in. "Bella, you O.K.? I know I gave you crap the first time I met you about hurting my brother, but he was the one that did the hurting, I am so sorry." Edward gave me a hug and Rose smiled softly at me. "Thanks Edward, that means a lot." I smiled at him and dried my tears.**_

_**Alice and Jasper arrived and shortly after them Emmett and his girlfriend arrived, Edward and Alice took him into Edward's office, for a 'family' discussion.**_

"_**I can't believe you were such an insensitive asshole Emmett! I thought you liked Bella, I thought things were going good for you two, you were taking it slow?" Edward questioned.**_

_**Before he got a chance to speak, Alice started "You left her when she needs someone the most! Her ex is being released from prison and she's terrified, he fucked her up pretty bad! I don't know the entire story, only what I Googled after hearing Alec and Jasper talking about having her guarded at all times." Alice stated.**_

"_**Look, I'm not a fucking body guard! I'm not here to heal her! We were friends, we were taking it slow, but I have fucking needs and she wasn't going to fulfill then anytime soon! So I had to take it somewhere else." he stated coldly.**_

"_**You've got to be fucking kidding me Emmett!" Edward laughed.**_

"_**This is not my brother. The brother I know would have stood by and gladly took a bullet for someone like Bella any day of the week with or without sex!" he stated."Well, maybe I'm tired of being walked on! I walked on her before she could walk on me!" Emmett stormed out of the office and into the back yard, Irina followed, but he told her to go back in.**_

_**I sat on the window seat, clearly upset, I was sobbing so hard, I knew I was going to puke, so I ran out to the back yard and to the side of the house and threw up. I dropped to the ground and cried, I couldn't stop. I suddenly felt two pairs of strong arms lift me up and hug me and pull me on to their lap. **_

"_**Bella, I am so sorry for everything I did to you. I was just trying to protect myself from being hurt. I truly do have feelings for you. I do want to be with you, I can't stop thinking about you. I hate when Irina touches me, I want it to be you. I screamed your name out during sex and she was pissed and we haven't been together since, 'she's teaching me a lesson' I am so truly sorry about everything. If you need me back to help you, I will be there, I heard Alec was there, but he works midnights and sometimes 24 and 48 hour shifts, how can he protect you? I know I was an ass and don't deserve your forgiveness, but please, find it in your heart to do so." he begged and I could see with his eyes he meant every word, but my heart hurt, I didn't know what to do."I'll have to think about this Emmett. You hurt me really bad and said some nasty things about me, plus you've still got a girlfriend." I shrugged. **_

"_**Not after tonight." he smiled and kissed my head.**_

"_**Will you tell me everything about James if I come back, I don't want the short version, I want to hear it all!" Emmett smiled a sad smile. "Yeah, I'll tell you all I can remember." I shrugged, "If I allow you back." **_

_**That night Alec had to work and I couldn't sleep. I text Alec at 3:30 in the morning and asked if him and Jasper were hungry, they replied 'Hell yes' and showed up half and hour later.**_

_**I made chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and eggs and a thermos of coffee for them to take. Jasper headed to the car, but hugged me and whispered "he's been on my couch for 3 days now, please invite him back, I hate seeing that hulk of a man cry everyday." he kissed my forehead and told Alec he'd see him in 5. "Bella, I know you're scared shitless about James, I am too. We've taken all the precautions we can. Everything you have is registered under the name Dwyer and there are 15 of them here. So that's a little more comforting. Also, your building is guarded, no one comes up without your permission, so at least you're safe in your own home and I've given pictures to the staff, they know not to let that man in here, under ANY circumstances." Alec held me tight. "I know and I do feel a little better about that fact." I smiled. "With that being said, Emmett called and talked to me and apologized for the way he treated you. I gave him a verbal lashing, but nothing like the one he was getting from his sister tonight when I went to get Jasper, she was laying into him big time. Alice really wants to get to know you and become your friend. Rose is already a good friend and they're sister in laws, so it'd be perfect for you. Give him a second chance. Call him, I know he's awake." Alec kissed my forehead and said he'd see me later tonight.**_

_**I took a deep breath and though about what he and Jasper had said.**_

_**I REALLY liked Emmett and I missed him here. I missed our movie nights, his cooking ME dinner and just our long chats. I picked up the phone and text him :**_

'_**you awake?~E'**_

_**I waited and no response, he must be asleep, I went to clean up the kitchen when my phone beeped.**_

'_**yeah, fixing a snack, Alice just went shopping today.~Em'**_

'_**can we talk?~E'**_

'_**I'll call you now.~Em'**_

'_**I was hoping face to face.~E'**_

'_**Oh, um, now?~Em'**_

'_**Unless it's a bad time.~E'**_

'_**No, no. let me get dressed, ½ hr.?~Em'**_

'_**See you then. Bye~E'**_

'_**:0) ~Em'**_

_**I hurried and cleaned up my kitchen and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank, instead of the baggy sweats I was in. I ran my fingers through my hair and brushed my teeth, just in time for a knock at my door.**_

"_**Hey,you." Emmett smiled.**_

"_**Hey" I smiled and let him in.**_

"_**So? Do we sit here and act like this is our first meeting or do you start telling me about James and all the fucked up shit he did to you." Emmett said sternly.**_

"_**How much has Alec told you?" I asked.**_

"_**Just that James is an ex, a very bad ex and makes Rose's ex look like a Saint." he grimaced.**_

"_**Yeah, well, I have shared my story with Rose and she's heard mine, anyone who's been raped, would beg to differ, no matter what happened to them or how bad it was.**_

_**James of course started out nice enough. I met him at a bar with my friends, we hung out and went on a few dates, he seemed like a nice guy, I introduced him to Alec and of course he did a background search, finding nothing, so I decided to proceed with the relationship.**_

_**We dated for 6 months, things going pretty good, then Jake and a few others came up for my 21**__**st**__** birthday weekend and we were all hanging out having a blast, Jake and I have always been close, we love each other, but deeper than brother and sister, not romantically though. We just have a connection. Any way, we were dancing and James was meeting us after he got off work, he hadn't met the guys yet, but knew they were coming. He came in and saw me dancing with Jake, now, Jake is just as big as you, but James, is kind of like Jasper and Edward, muscular, but not overly so, but VERY strong, he came over and sucker punched Jake.**_

_**I screamed at him for doing so, saying that he was my friend. James told me he wouldn't date a whore who every guy fucks and touches, the guys came to my defense and said none of them had any feelings for me that way AT ALL, we were just friends. I rubbed James' arms to calm him down and made sure Jake was O.K., he apologized, thinking he was just some stranger, so we let it go. I danced a few times with the guys and James that night, the guys all went to their hotel that night, after James and I went back to his apartment, he beat the shit out of me, telling me I flaunted myself in front of those DOGS as he put it. He told me I wasn't to see Jake anymore. When Jake text me for breakfast, I told him I was hungover from last night and I'd see him on my next trip to Forks. **_

_**A few weeks past and James was waiting for me outside of my class, I was talking to my partner, getting ideas for our next project, when I turned around, I noticed him. He was livid looking. He yelled at me in front of the entire school, I told to calm down, he grabbed my arm and pulled me to his car and took me to his place. We got in a huge fight that night and he beat me up really bad, I called Alec that night. **_

_**Alec and Jasper came over and took pictures, they went to arrest James but he was gone, his apartment was empty and everything." I took a deep breath and Emmett wiped the tears streaming down my face.**_

"_**I'm sorry you had to endure that." Emmett said.**_

"_**Please, let me finish." I said and he nodded.**_

"_**A few weeks went by and I felt normal again. Jake came to visit me and I told him everything that James had did to me. He was pissed, not at me, but because I hid it from him and I didn't let him protect me. He told me if he ever got his hands on him, he'd be dead and I do believe him, If his dad didn't depend on him, I'd tell him about this. Any way, I went about my normal life for over a month and then one night I had to go to the store for 'female' things, I had ran out, something I didn't usually do, but now I know that he broke into my place and removed them, to lure me out, knowing I'd need them. I went to the 24 hour store on the corner, I just walked, since it was right there and on my way back is when he grabbed me. He told me he was taking me to the dessert to kill me.**_

_**He punched me in the face 3 times, knocking me out. He had a camper van stocked with everything he needed, he beat me and raped me and forced me to do things I care not to repeat and he did things to me, that should NEVER be forced on someone. Let's just say, if I ever have a chance to get pregnant, it will be a miracle. He messed me up really bad.**_

_**He had finally broken my jaw , arm, leg and I had slashes all over my body and to make it worse, when he'd cut me, he'd pour alcohol on the gushing wound. I would scream in agony and he would force himself inside my mouth and force me to swallow everything, if I threw it up, he'd do it again.**_

_**2 weeks of hell I went through. When he was done, he tossed me out of the camper in the middle of the dessert, in only a t-shirt, thinking I was almost dead anyways.**_

_**I managed to sit up enough to watch the way he drove and after he'd been gone for a while, I drug myself across the dessert, it hurt like hell, I was bleeding and couldn't scream, I was in pain and hungry and thirsty.**_

_**I must have passed out, the next thing I know, I was in a hospital and they were asking me questions and telling me my brother and father were on their way.**_

_**They had did a rape kit on me and luckily, I guess they found enough traces of him and to make matter worse, they told me I was pregnant, how that was possible I don't know, but I told them I wanted an abortion, please don't think of me as a horrible person, PLEASE! I just couldn't carry his child and look at it or know that it was out in the world and that it might end up like him one day. **_

_**With all that, they put out a nationwide search for him and finally found him, right before he crossed into Mexico. I had a horribly long trial and was disgusted he only got 4 years with everything I went through, he had a sleazy lawyer who had to have people in his pockets. From what I understand, his parents actually have money, when they choose to recognize him as their son and I guess they didn't want him going to prison for too long." I stopped and the sobs racked my body. I was shaking and crying so bad, Emmett pulled me into his lap and shushed me, telling me he was here, if I wanted him. **_

"_**Bella, do you want me back?" he asked.**_

"_**Yes. Please. I want you fully in my life. I want to be with you and only you Emmett." I told him, pulling him to me and kissing him deeply.**_

"_**Bella, are you sure?" he asked pulling away and looking into my eyes.**_

"_**Yes, if you can handle being with someone like me who's broken and used, then yes. I want you!" I said kissing him again and turning to straddle his lap. He groaned in response and I rubbed up against him."Bella, please, I won't be able to stop if you start, I don't have the will power anymore." he sighed putting his head on my shoulder while I kissed his neck. **_

"_**Then don't hold back, don't stop." I smiled at him **_

_**He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him, letting him carry me upstairs. "Bella, I will never, ever hurt you like James or Mike and I am so sorry for causing you pain over this Irina mistake." he sighed. "It's done and over with, I know you'd never hurt me, make love to me." I smiled and that's all the words he needed. We made love slowly all night long, he treasured my body and touched me like I never thought possible. He made me feel loved and beautiful.**_

_**We fell asleep in each others arms.**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Read And Review….**_

_**What did you think???**_

_**They're back together…YEAH!!!!**_

_**Thanks to everyone for the great reviews, I try and answer everyone…**_

_**If I've missed anyone, I do apologize…**_

_**I want to shout out for one of my friends, her story. 'Newport Living' (5755749) DANiix0x**_

_**Is truly FUNNY!!!**_

_**Not your usual Twilight story… It's a Jasper and Bella story, Edward is Nerdward and Alice is kinda hot for him, he still thinks Power Rangers are cool… HAHAHAAH!!!**_

_**Seriously, give it a read, it's cute…**_

_**{{Stephanie is lucky…. These are her characters, we just rewrite them for our pleasure, because we can't get enough!!!}}**_


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVE ME **

**Chapter 5**

EMPOV

I can't believe I'm back. She actually wants me back, I treated her like crap, not really meaning to, I was thinking with my dick, I don't know what came over me really, I think it was because of the feelings I had for Bella, I was afraid she wouldn't return them so soon.

Now here I am holding this beautiful woman in my arms, I can't believe all the horrible things that bastard did to her, I'm laying here watching her sleep, tracing the scars on her back, chest, leg and shoulder, from where he cut her and hurt her. That bastard will never hurt her again, if he comes near her, I will beat the shit out of him, no scratch that, I will kill him.

I slowly got up out of bed and made my way to the kitchen, I looked at the clock, it was 1 in the afternoon, I decided to make us lunch in bed, I opened her fridge to find a ton of fruits, veggies and some lunch meats and cheeses, so I made us a little snack platter of fruits, veggies and rolled the meat and cheese together and stuck it with little toothpicks and grabbed 2 bottles of water, I walked back into the room and she was still sleeping. I sat the tray on the dresser and laid next to her on the bed, kissing her shoulder and neck, leading to her lips.

"Oh, good, I thought I was dreaming." she smiled as she opened her big brown eyes and stretched.

"No, sweetheart, you weren't dreaming. I made us lunch." I smiled and brought the tray over. She sat up and smiled.

We heard the front door open and her eyes went as big as saucers, I threw her my shirt and we sat in bed, waiting for Alec to appear.

"Bells?" he yelled

"In my room brother." she giggled back.

He came running up the stairs and stopped in the door way when he saw me sitting under the covers with her.

"I don't want to know the gory details, just please tell me the drama is over and you two are a couple." he smiled.

I nodded and Bella smiled.

"So Alec, why don't you invite your girlfriend to dinner with all of us tomorrow night. I was just going to have Emmett call his brother and sister and invite them as well, I was thinking the new Japanese restaurant and maybe some dancing afterwards." Bella smiled.

"Sounds good sis, I'll ask her and I'll pick her up early, to bring her back here, so you can meet her first. Your opinion matters most." Alec smiled at his sister.

"Sounds good, bring her at 5, we'll meet everyone at 6:30, this way I can talk to her a little too." Bella smiled and Alec shook his head before disappearing down the hall.

Bella grabbed a strawberry and bit into it, it was juicy and the juice ran down her chin and she moaned, it went straight to my dick, I couldn't help it, I moved the tray to the floor, pulled Bella down on the bed giggling and licked the juice off her neck. "Sweetheart, you've got to get rid of that shirt." I smiled at her.

"First, I've got to close the door and put on some music, my brother is home now." she blushed and walked over to the door and then her iDock and turned on her music, scrolling for the right sounds, she found I'm guessing love songs and started slowly removing her shirt as she made her way back to me. She pushed me down on the bed and grabbed my boxers, yanking them off and then straddling me, she was so sexy, I don't think I'll ever get enough of this woman. We made love all afternoon and early evening, taking little naps here and there, finally at 6p.m., we woke up and showered, Alec was just walking out of his room too, we all looked at each other "PIZZA!" and laughed.

We ordered 3 large pizzas, I'd eat one alone and Alec might too, Bella, who knows, the girls can eat when she wants to.

We sat around and watched T.V. and ate, drinking beer and laughing, "I'm going to check my mail." Bella stated.

"Will you be O.K. to go by yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's in the front lobby, everyone can see me, I'll be 5 minutes, promise." she slipped on her flip flops and headed down.

Alec and I were talking and he looked at her watch, right as the phone rang, he answered it and said he'd be right down.

"It's Bells, she had some kind of breakdown in the lobby." Alec had a serious face.

We both ran out the door without shoes to Bells.

We got to the front and the doorman pointed to the corner, she was sitting on the floor, arms wrapped tightly around her, she was rocking and sobbing, I picked her up and she screamed.

"Bells, it's me, Emmett. You're O.K., no one is hurting you." she buried her head in my shoulder, Alec picked up her mail and thanked the doorman and walked to the elevator with us.

We got back to the condo and Bella started crying again. She was holding something in her hand. "Bells, what's in your hand." I asked. "He found me, I can't believe it. He said he would, he said I'd never be free of him." she was crying again. I pulled the letter from her hand and handed it to Alec for him to read aloud as I calmed Bella down.

"_Bella, I told you I'd find you. You'll __**never**__ lose me __**dearest**__._

_You are what I live for and breathe for. I can't wait until I can see you again._

_4 years is to long. Our reuniting will put our last time to shame, I can't wait to hear __**you scream **__my name again! Your beautiful eyes crying from seeing me again, I know you've missed me as well. And __**Alec**__, I can't wait to __**repay him**__. I know he probably thinks I'm a bad friend for taking so long to return the payment, but I will make it up to him, __**trust**__ me. Looking forward to seeing you darling. Our reunion will be to __**DIE**__ for! __**Love**__ ~ J"_

"Damn it!" Alec screamed and Bella jumped, she was almost asleep.

"Alec does Bella have any sedatives for sleeping, she's going to need one tonight." I asked.

Alec went to her bathroom and brought out a pill and grabbed a bottle of water for her. I held her until she fell asleep and then told Alec I'd be back to talk to him, he nodded and then called someone, I'm guessing Jasper.

I walked out and he said we'd wait, Jasper was on his way over, I told him I was called Edward and Rose about dinner tomorrow, she'd need distractions a lot now.

Once Jasper got there, I was done and everything was set for tomorrow night.

"O.K., the letter is very vague, he did that so he couldn't be 'charged' with anything, had this not been the right place. I'm guessing he sent these to all the Dwyer's in the area, Jasper, will you call the others and see if they got similar letters, now! If so, tell them to put them in a Ziploc and the police will be by shortly to get them." Alec sighed, running his hands over his face.

"I can't believe this sick fuck!" I shouted and punched the couch. "He will not touch Bella ever again, I will kill him." I stated.

"Emmett, you've got to calm down, Bella can't have you stressed out. Someone will always be with her. If it's not one of us, it'll be one of the girls, Rose is strong, she'll beat the shit out of anyone who messes with family." Jasper smiled.

I smiled too, I think I was falling in love with Bella, but it was too soon for that.

BPOV

I woke up feeling like shit.

Emmett was wrapped around me tightly. I nudged him and he didn't move, I wonder how long they'd stayed up last night, figuring out what to do about James.

I finally wiggled my way out and made my way to the bathroom, only to hear a frantic Emmett 2 seconds later. **'Bella!' **he yelled.

"In the bathroom Em." I yelled back.

I heard a thud against the door and figured it must be his head.

I walked out and smiled, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking like shit.

I crawled behind him and started massaging his shoulders, he was so tense, I told him to lay down on his stomach so I could give him a massage, I grabbed some of my lotion and put it in my hands to help relax him. I heard him moaning, "Bells, this feels amazing. How'd I get so lucky for you to take me back?" he asked.

"Because you're incredibly hot and sexy." I whispered into his ear and nibbled on it before sucking on his neck and biting him.

"Bells, don't start, if you can't finish." Emmett smiled and flipped me over kissing me and ravishing me.

We finally got up and started getting ready, I put on a cute black romper and black heels, I left my hair down in soft waves and soft make up, Emmett said I looked hot, but not sluty.

Emmett wore black dress pants, and a grey button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

Alec arrived with his girlfriend and I squealed and ran to her.

"Angela!" I yelled.

"Bella, I'm so happy I can finally tell you! I met Alec at the farmers market a few months back and we started talking about you. I couldn't wait to see you again. I'd only been back in town a few days at that time and couldn't find your number, Alec told me you were unlisted, but I'd see you soon. I'm so happy!" Angela hugged me.

We sat in the living room and caught up over that last 6 years.

We left for dinner and I was so happy Alec was dating Angela, they would be perfect for each other.

We had a great time Rose was very attentive to me all night and said she'd spend the days with me when Emmett was at work.

Everyone loved Angela.

Alice also said she'd hang out with Rose and I, I was happy to have such good friends, or ones I'd hope became good friends.

6 weeks later

"Bells, can we talk?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, what's up bro?" I asked.

"I hope this doesn't upset you, but I'm moving in with Angela." he smiled at me.

"Alec, that's great!" I jumped up and hugged him.

"So, you're O.K. with it?" he asked.

"Yeah! I'm so glad, Ang is great." I hugged him again and smiled.

Emmett came home from work then and we told him what was going on.

"So, she's going to be alone during the day?" he stated.

"Well, as long as she's inside, she's safe. If she needs to go somewhere she can call someone and they'll go with her." Alec said.

"You know what, I'll just take a leave of absence at work and I'll stay with Bella." Emmett stated.

"Emmett you don't need to do that." Bella stated.

"Bells, I'm not leaving you alone." he said sternly and hugged me.

"Bells, I don't need to work, I choose to work. I made smart investments and can live off of them, so a leave of absence will be fine and if they won't grant it, I'll quit and look for something else later. I told you, you're my life, I will protect you, no matter what!" Emmett stated.

Alec went to pack his stuff and I started dinner while Emmett went to call his boss.

I was stirring the noodles when 2 arms wrapped around me and kisses were placed on my neck.

"You are so beautiful." Emmett whispered in my ear.

My head fell back on his shoulder and I forgot about the noodles, until they bubbled over and made a splashing noise.

"Shit!" I jumped and turned off the burned, Emmett drained them for me and went to get Alec for dinner.

We sat and ate, I told the guys to go watch the game while I cleaned up and I needed to call dad any way.

"Hey dad." I smiled when I heard him grunt to answer.

"Princess, what's up? You O.K.?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine. I just haven't talked to you in a while. I miss you. I want to come visit this weekend, will you be off?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm off, maybe we can have a cookout with Jake and Billy." he said.

"That sounds great, but I'm bringing Emmett too." I said.

"Yeah, Alec told me you were back with him." my dad said disapproving.

"Dad, really. Everything is worked out. We're fine, he's great and I think you'll like him." I stated.

"Well, he can sleep in Alec's room." he stated.

"Dad, we sleep together here , we can sleep together there, we won't have sex in your house, I promise." I sighed.

"Fine, but I better not catch anything inappropriate in my house!" he growled.

"Dad. Please. Be nice." I said.

"Fine, I will. See you Saturday afternoon?" he asked.

"No, I was thinking Friday." I said.

"What about Emmett's job?" dad asked.

"He took a leave of absence dad, with all that's going on." I said.

"Oh." my dads voice was surprised.

"He's a good guy dad, really. We'll see you Friday night." I told him goodbye and finished the kitchen, bringing the guys out an ice cream sundae.

They both smiled and thank me, I told Emmett of our plans for the weekend and Alec laughed, Emmett's eyes were as big as saucers, listening to Alec talk about how strict my dad was with me as a teen and such and how he'd have to sleep in Alec's room, that's where I laughed and told him I TOLD dad Emmett was sleeping with me, in my room, no matter what, just no sex in the house and Alec laughed again while Emmett pouted.

I excused myself to bed and felt Emmett come to bed a few hours later.

We cuddled and held each other for the rest of the night.

I fell asleep dreaming of our future.

A/N:

Tell me what you think!!!

Read and Review…

Thanks for reading!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Me **

**Chapter 6**

JPOV

I have been watching several different buildings for weeks now and I finally got lucky.

But shit she's carrying boxes out with guys, one is Alec and the other 2 I don't know and 2 other chicks, maybe that's their women and they're helping her move, I'll just sit back and watch and see what happens.

A couple hours had passed and I saw the tiny girl kiss the tall blond guy, good, Bell's not betraying me, YET!

Then I saw Alec kissing the other girl, hmmm, interesting, he's not with Jane anymore. I know Bella has got to be happy about that, they always hated each other, so who the fuck is this huge mammoth man with them, maybe the mover? Just then, I saw him scoop Bella up and pin her to the side of the truck, I couldn't see what he was doing, but I could only fucking imagine, SHIT!

I'd have to step up my game if she was with him.

I saw the guys climb in the truck and the two girls into a car and Bella wave everyone off and walk back inside, Oh my fucking luck!

BPOV

I waved everyone away and went inside to lay down, I wasn't feeling well for the past few days, I'd had a splitting headache and was so tired, I didn't tell them about the headache part though, but Emmett knew I wasn't sleeping well, so he told me to stay here and they'd be back in a couple of hours.

I grabbed a bottle of water and Tylenol and my favorite blanket to snuggle on the couch.

I'd just showered and had on Emmett's college jersey that I'd stole from him, it was like a mini dress on me and my boy short and sock monkey slippers and laid on the couch, flipping on a movie and turning the volume low, so I could drift off.

I was almost asleep when there was a knock at my door.

I looked through the peep hole and saw a delivery man with flowers, I shook my head and was going to kill Emmett for sending me flowers again, he did it a few times a month.

I yelled 'one second', ran and put on a pair of yoga pants and grabbed a $5 out of my purse for a tip, typed a quick text to Emmett telling him I was choking him for more flowers and went to the door, when I opened it, I almost fainted, the blue eyes I looked into were unforgettable, I would never forget those eyes for as long as I lived. "Hello Bella, I told you I'd find you again."

He shoved me inside and shut the door, locking it and putting the flowers down, I looked at him and he didn't look anything like the picture we'd given to the front desk, no wonder he'd gotten in.

"James" I simply stated, trying to sound strong, when all I wanted to do was pass out.

JPOV

I knew I'd have to change my looks after I'd try to get into the building a few months ago and they wouldn't let me, I thought it was just a very secure building, but after seeing her and confirming this is where she lived, I was glad I'd cut and colored my hair black and took a job at the local florist. I knew she had flowers delivered to her quite a few times, so I could get in that way and today was just my fucking luck, NO ONE would be with her!!!! It was perfect!

When she opened the door and noticed it was me from looking in my eyes, I couldn't help but smile. I could see the fear in her face and hear it in her voice, I knew she was putting on an act, I'd done enough shit to her, to make her fear me, even if I were dead.

I sat the flowers down and pinned her against the wall.

"So, you thought you could replace me with that over sized beast I saw you with, huh?" I growled and slammed her head into the wall.

Tears were already coming out of her eyes. "N-no, James." she cried.

"Then why was he groping you and kissing you, you're fucking mine, did you forget?" I asked.

"N-no, James, I didn't forget, but you left me for dead and then went to prison." she stated and I slapped her "No fucking thanks to you bitch!" I stated.

"James. Please stop. If it's money you want, I can give it to you, I've got more than enough." she begged. "Oh, you'll give me money, you'll give me what ever the fuck I want, including sex and now!" I stated, going for her shirt to rip it off and she screamed, I punched her in the face and she kicked me, causing me to drop her on the floor, she took off for her room and locked herself inside, I heard her on a phone, begging please, I didn't know who the fuck she was talking to, so I knew I had to get out of there, but I yelled to her that I'd be back, she wouldn't get away that easily.

I took off down the stairs and out the back alley, I went across the street to the park where I could watch everyone come and go, I saw police cars pull up and Alec and the rest of those guys arrive, the big one raced inside, leaving the other with Alec talking to the cops, shit! Alec was a cop, I'd forgotten that.

I'd have to get rid of him for good or I would be going to jail, for good this time, because he wouldn't stop,

EMPOV

I ran up the stairs to Bella's apartment and found her door open, I noticed 2 cops close on my heels, yelling not to touch anything, I called out for Bella and she finally opened the bedroom door, she looked like shit, he'd punched her hard.

The police said they'd need to get pictures and they'd need to dust for prints and things.

I asked if I could pack a bag for Bella and I and we'd stay at a hotel for the night and they agreed.

Bella held onto me and sobbed. Alec finally made it upstairs and apologized to Bella for leaving her.

Bella latched onto him and sobbed some more. "Why, Alec? Why? Why can't he just leave me alone. I can never come back here, you've got to help me sell this place now, I want everything packed as soon as possible and I need out of here now." she cried to her brother and he gently stroked her hair and whispered comforting words to her, before he passed her back to me.

The police drove us to the hotel, I registered under my name and the police made sure the lobby was empty and gave strict orders to the staff that NO information about any rooms was to be given away, if someone had a delivery, they were to come to the lobby to get it and only room service was allowed and ONLY by trusted staff members in service for more than 2 years.

The management reassured them that wouldn't be a problem, most of the staff were long timers and they were under a hiring freeze so they couldn't hire anyone new, even if they needed too.

That made me feel better.

I got Bella to our room and gave her the sleeping pill Alec had told me about, a bottle of water and laid her in bed, wrapped up with her, holding her tight, no one would hurt her again.

When she fell asleep, I grabbed my phone and went to the living area and called my parents and filled them in, I asked my dad to come take a look at her tomorrow, since today was so stressful and he said he'd be there first thing in the morning with mom.

I set my alarm for 5a.m. so I could run out and get breakfast and then snuggled back into Bella's side and fell fast asleep.

I woke up with my alarm, Bella stirred a little, I kissed her head and wrote a note to where I was going, told her I'd be back in 20 minutes.

I arrived back in about 15 minutes to this horrible sound, I ran into the bedroom and then bathroom to see Bella over the toilet puking again.

I wiped her face with a cloth and she slowly got up saying she was showering before my parents arrived.

When she was done, my parents and I were in the living room waiting for Bella, dad asked if he could check her temp and all that fun stuff, next he wanted to make sure she didn't have any infections and could do a quick test, she nodded and took the cup she was handed and peeded in it as instructed and then my dad disappeared into the bathroom with his bag to do his tests.

He called Bella and I into the bedroom to talk to us and Bella was so nervous something bad was wrong, I held her hand and told her everything was fine, dad just liked to keep things professional.

"Bella, Emmett, um I know you two are adults and have obviously been sleeping together, but I need to know if you've used protection every time?" he asked gravely.

"No, sir, Not every time, actually none of the times." Bella was now crying. "What have you given me from her Emmett, I swear I will never forgi.." my dad held up his hand to stop Bella.

"Bella, don't say something you'll regret later, please." he begged with his eyes and Bella nodded.

"Emmett, Bella, you're pregnant." my dad smiled and I stood there dumbfounded as Bella collapsed in my arms. "Quick Emmett, get her on the bed." my dad said.

"Damn it she needs to quit doing this. She's like one of those damn lambs, the ones that faint all the time." I said to my dad and he laughed. "There's her new nickname, Lamb" he smiled.

He pulled out the smelling salts and put them under her nose, she quickly sat up and winced.

"Carlisle did I hear you right?" Bella asked.

My dad held her hand as I stroked her face, "Yes dear. You're pregnant." my dad smiled and kissed her forehead. "Now, lets go spread the good news!" he pulled her up and we headed towards the others.

Bella squeezed my hand and gave a small smile as we walked in the living room, everyone stopping their conversations, waiting for my dad to tell them what was wrong.

A/N:

Sorry this is short…

Real life is sucking right now and my mom is in the hospital for the second time in 2 weeks and

She's not doing very well.

To top all that off, I'm fighting migraines everyday and trying to work with them, I apologize for any and all mistakes, I tried to proof read as best as I could and spell checked as well.

Thanks for reading, any ideas, I love to hear them…

READ AND REVIEW!!!!

Ya'll are the greatest…


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Me**

**Chapter 7**

EMPOV

It's been 3 months since we've found out Bella's pregnant, 3 months and no James sightings, someone is always with Bella, usually me, I can't stand to be away from her.

Her morning sickness is horrible, I have to keep crackers and water in the bedroom at all times, because is fucking all day sickness and the hormones, OMG! They are so bad.

Alec came over and brought her ice cream, because last time he stopped by she'd asked him to run back out and get some, this time she screamed and cried and asked if he was trying to get her fat! I laughed when she'd said that and she yelled at me! Then Alec and I had confused looks on our faces and she started crying, thing she'd upset us.

We were out for a walk in the park on a Saturday afternoon, when her breath caught and she stopped. "Bells, what's wrong?" I asked in all seriousness. "I-I think I saw _him_." she breathed heavily and started shaking. "Come on. Let's get you home to rest. You'll feel better then." I smiled and kissed her head. We were almost off the path when something hit me on the head and I went down, the last thing I heard was Bella's muffled screams.

JPOV

They just made this too damn easy for me.

They had a routine, if it wasn't a walk in the park, it was around the neighborhood.

I could tell Bells, was pregnant, the way her hand was in front of her stomach and the roundness to it, it'd always been completely flat before and it'd be that way again if I had anything to do with it.

Today was perfect, they were going to the park.

I'd wait across from the hot dog stand, where they always got a dog and then leave for the end of the trail before them and wait for her boyfriend or whatever he is.

I heard them talking and chatting about family and baby names and it was making me sick, I couldn't wait to take him down and get Bella away from him.

BPOV

I felt Emmett go down and I screamed, but then a hand flew around my mouth and I knew it was James. "Shut up and I won't kill him." James spat.

I nodded and he leaned down to my ear again "I'm taking my hand away, no screaming, got it, I will kill him." he threatened.

He removed his hand and I saw Emmett slowly moving and I was crying and pleading with him to wake up as James dragged me away.

He kept his arm around my waist, very tightly, so I couldn't slip away.

We were about two blocks away when I heard my name being yelled and James started running, pulling me behind him. I stumbled and fell, James left me and took off, I was holding my stomach as a crowd gathered around me and Emmett came busting through and picked me up and held me to a chest, yelling for someone to call 911.

"Bells, are you O.K.? Is there pain?" he asked with worry in his eyes.

"A little pain, from where I fell on my side. Call your dad and make sure he's at the hospital, please." I begged him.

The ambulance got there and drove us to the ER and Carlisle was there, meeting us, they got us in and did and ultrasound, making sure everything was O.K., he was keeping me over night to make sure, not wanting to rush it and keeping a fetal monitor on my belly for 24 hours as well.

Emmett paced the room for most of the night until I got pissed off and yelled at him.

"Sorry babe, I'm just nervous. I don't want anything happening to my princess." he smiled.

"Princess?" I asked.

"Yes, Princess." he grinned.

"I think it's a Prince. Just like his father." I smiled.

"Well, in another month we'll get to find out." he grinned and finally sat down.

Alec walked in and told us they'd put out an APB on James and that's he's armed and dangerous as well and for 2 counts of assault, they sent it to all the neighboring counties as well.

He kissed my forehead and patted Emmett on the shoulder.

My dad called to check on us later that night and I assured him everything was fine and he said if he ever saw James again, he would kill the motherfucker himself.

I told my dad to leave the killing or whatever of James to the younger men, he needed to be around for his grandchild. He reluctantly agreed and then chatted with Emmett for a while before telling us he'd be down this weekend.

Emmett climbed in bed with me and we fell asleep in each others arms.

Carlisle came in and told us he wanted to do another ultrasound, to be on the safe side.

A few hours later, we had the ultrasound done and everything looked and sounded fine, all blood tests came back good, so they were letting us go, but Carlisle wanted us to stay with him and Esme for a while.

He said we needed to have an 'escort' and had someone for us, he could go with Emmett to the condo to get some things and then anywhere else we needed to go, Emmett wasn't fond of the idea, but he wasn't going to argue, because of me and the baby.

He helped me get dressed and we headed back to the house and he carried me upstairs and helped me shower and Esme brought me lunch and talked with me while Emmett and Marcus our 'guard' went to get our things.

Emmett was assured our safety at the house alone, due to several safe rooms and Carlisle's high tech security and trigger alarms on all doors and windows.

I fell asleep to Esme stroking my hair and humming to me, waking to big strong arms around my stomach and light snores in my ear.

I went to slide out of Emmett's arms to go to the bathroom and he squeezed tighter. "Em, please babe, I've gotta pee." I whispered. He kissed my head and nuzzled closer. Again I tried to pull away and wrapped even tighter, I almost lost it, I pounded on his chest, scaring him "What, what's the matter Bella's?" he sat up and looked around, I got out of bed giggling and running for the bathroom. "I've got to pee." I said shutting the door.

When I came out, he was sound asleep, I made my way downstairs and it was quiet, everyone asleep, so I was going to get a snack.

I entered the kitchen and flicked on the light, going to the fridge and pulling out the makings for a sandwich. I had a huge ham and peanut butter sandwich with lettuce on wheat bread with a glass of orange juice.

I was just finishing putting my sandwich together when I heard someone clear their throat, I'm guessing so as not to frighten me. "You know Ms. Swan, that looks very disgusting," Marcus made a face. "Well. If you were pregnant, you wouldn't care, as long as it tasted good in the end." I replied as I stuck my tongue out.

We sat and talked for a long time, I learned Marcus used to be a sniper for the Army, he'd done several secret missions behind enemy lines and had killed his fair share of bad guys and had never lost a man in line of duty.

He was a lot like Emmett once you got to know him, no wonder Carlisle liked him, he was big and gentle.

I finally went back to bed, still unable to sleep, I crawled into bed and snuggled into Emmett's arms and flipped the T.V. on very low, finally finding a movie, I laid there watching it for 2 hours, before Emmett started to stir, when the credits ended.

"Bells, how long did you sleep?" Emmett asked.

"Only a few hours, I've been up for a while." I shrugged.

He kissed my head and pulled me next to him and snuggled in where he fell back to sleep and I stayed awake, too many things on my mind.

The next month flew by and was pretty uneventful.

There had been no sightings of James, Marcus was a constant in our lives, but it was like having Alec or someone with me at all times, I'd convinced Emmett to go back to work, but he didn't want to go back to the station, he wanted to open his own business, he'd opened a gym and was doing great. Marcus and I even went with Esme twice a week to work out, it was a nice change of pace for me.

Today we were going to find out the sex of our baby.

Half of us said boy and half said girl.

The losing half would buy dinner tonight at a fancy restaurant.

Emmett and I were in the room with Esme and Carlisle .

Esme and Emmett were sure it was a girl and Carlisle and I were sure it was a boy, he put the cold gel on my belly and we heard the heartbeat and smiles flooded our faces, suddenly we saw our baby and I started crying, I saw our baby, Carlisle asked if we were ready and there it was plain as day, our baby girl. Emmett did and 'I told you so' smile and smiled as big as he could and hugged me, Carlisle printed out a dozen copies for everyone and Esme cleaned off my belly and Emmett picked me up and kissed me deeply. "What do you think of Anna Sophia McCarthy?" Emmett suggested.

I looked at him "You've been thinking about this awhile haven't you?" I asked.

"Yeah." he shrugged and blushed.

I kissed him softly and said "perfect then."

A/N:

Like the name?

I wanted to go with something different…

Not a name from the books…

Sorry this chapter took so long to get out…

Enjoy…

READ AND REVIEW!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Love Me**

**Chapter 8**

EMPOV

Bella was at 7 months and it's been smooth these last two months.

No James sightings and Anna Sophia was very active.

Bella had sold the condo and we were still at my parents house, we were currently having a one built by my dad's friend Aro.

His company is tops in security as well, the house would have several safe rooms like my fathers and some of the differences would be the bullet proof windows and Bella wanted a more modern home, so we were going with steel doors as well and they were reinforced as well.

It was going to be beautiful, yet modern.

We couldn't wait.

We'd be moving in right before the Anna was born.

"Emmett, I need a sandwich, can you be a dear and get me one, please?" Bella asked from the couch.

"Yes, dear, which kind are you craving today?" I asked, with a roll of my eyes.

There was only one kind she ever craved as of late.

"Em, don't make fun of me! You know what I like!" she snapped.

"Sorry, dear." I smiled and walked into the kitchen to make her ham and peanut butter sandwich with lettuce and pickles. I cringed as I put this together. I brought her a glass of milk as well, knowing she was going to complain because it wasn't chocolate milk, even though Carlisle said she wasn't suppose to have it.

"Bells, here you go." I sat it in front of her.

"Em. Where's the chocolate in my milk?" she pouted and it was killing me.

"You know what dad said." I said sternly.

"Em." she crossed her arms.

"No babe! Dad said it wasn't good for you!" I stood firmly.

"Fine." she ate and drank her milk and proceeded to pout the rest of the day.

"Hey, Let's get Marcus and go for a ride. Get you out of the house." I smiled.

"No, I don't want to." she pouted.

"Bells. You've been stuck inside for weeks, come on." I pouted now.

"Emmett I really don't feel like it. My feet swell and I just hate walking." she sighed.

"Fine, I'm going out and I'll be out later. Mom is in the study, I'll let her know you're on the couch resting, unless you'd like to go to bed?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine." she whispered.

"Fine." I said and dialed Marcus, he walked in and I told him I needed to get out for a while, he looked towards Bella and motioned, she was crying and I shrugged, I had no idea, she did that a lot when she didn't get her way, it was her hormones.

BPOV

I told Esme I was calling Alec I needed some bonding time with my brother.

She smiled and nodded, knowing I'd been having a hard time lately.

Alec arrived and said we could go to dinner and for a walk if I was up to it after.

I was grateful for my brother, he knew I was a nervous wreck and knew how to calm me.

We sat and ate and he watched me knowing something was bothering me.

"Bells, tell me what's bothering you, I feel the nervousness rolling off you." he pleaded.

"It's just everything. I feel like Emmett and I are growing apart. He doesn't touch me, he doesn't hold me, kiss me, anything! I never know what to say to him without him getting angry or me breaking down into tears. I'm always crying and we still can't set a stupid wedding date. He wants some fancy over the top thing and I just want something simple to call him mine before Anna comes. And to top everything off, James is still on the loose." I sighed.

"Bells, why haven't you talked to someone about this sooner?" Alec asked.

"Esme knows, I mean we live in their house. I can't exactly tell them their son is being an ass towards me, can I?"I snapped.

"Well, I'm sure she'd kick his ass if she knew how badly you were hurting." he sighed.

"Our house will be done in a couple of weeks and it'll be just us there, well, Marcus in one of the guest rooms, but you know and it's going to be horrible. We just don't talk anymore. I don't even think he finds me attractive. I'm just big and fat." I started crying. Alec got up from his seat and kneeled in front of me to comfort me.

"Sis, you are beautiful You haven't gotten that big. Carlisle said you haven't gained that much weight. Right?" he asked.

I shook my head yes.

"Then what are you worried about?" he asked.

"Because there are others out there who are more beautiful than me and can give him everything I can't right now." I burst into tears again.

"Come one. You can stay with Angela and I tonight, she actually working the overnight shift at the hospital I'll call Esme." he helped me up.

I nodded and we walked out to his car.

As we were driving towards their apartment, a car came out of nowhere with their lights off and sideswiped us, hitting us on my side, everything went black, all I could hear were people yelling and screaming, but I didn't know what they were saying.

"Bella!" I heard a deep gruff voice say my name as I struggled to open my eyes. My right arm hurt like a bitch and my left hand felt like it was in a vice. My right foot wouldn't move and my head hurt something bad.

I blinked a few times and the light hurt my eyes, I tried to look around, but the light was to bright and the pain was to much. I heard my name three more times and then everything was black again.

I heard talking. Several voices. I couldn't make out who they were or what they were saying.

I heard a strange noise in the background and felt a pressure on my chest a warmth and a hum and a strange feeling, I heard a mumbling, not sure what was being said, I understood my name, but that's it, then everything was gone.

This went on forever, I don't know if it was days, weeks or whatever, I had no idea.

I just remember a lot of pain, hearing me name, feeling a warm feeling on my chest, a hum, my name and then nothing, then several voices, then nothing.

I again tried to open my eyes, no one said anything, I tried to look around, it was dark, I couldn't see anything, my head hurt still, my arm and leg hurt and then blackness.

EMPOV

It's been 3 weeks since Bella and Alec were sideswiped by James.

Thank God Alec was a fast motherfucker.

James had been drunk, so his reflexes were slow.

Alec apprehended him and he was in jail awaiting trial.

Luckily Bella was healthy enough and Alec had a great SUV that protected her and Anna, even though they had to do an emergency C-Section because she went into labor from the trauma, Anna was put in neo natal care and was pretty healthy, except her lungs weren't fully developed.

She was so very tiny and it killed me I couldn't hold or touch my baby girl. This isn't the way it was suppose to be. I remember when they brought her out and showed her to everyone through the glass briefly, she was amazing. She was a mini-me. We got her weight and measurements and even for a premmie she was kind of big they said she was 3 lbs. and 7 oz. and 12 ins. long. They had told us in the beginning she was going to be close to maybe 9 lbs. when she was born and 22 ins., so she obviously got my family genes.

The past couple weeks have actually been great, she's been getting stronger and they've wheeled her into Bella's room for a few hours for her smell and they've taken her out and put her on her chest, hoping maybe that closeness will help the bonding once she wakes up and will maybe help her wake up. I was in here the other day when her eyes fluttered open for a few seconds, but they closed so quickly, I thought I might be imagining things.

Bella mumbled in her state a lot. Apologizing for not being good enough for me, strong enough for me, I had no idea what she was talking about, I'd asked Alec what they'd been talking about that day and why she was out with him, she'd told me she wasn't up to going out and he filled me in on everything. I felt like shit.

I hadn't been intimate with her, because I didn't want to hurt her and every time I tried to kiss her or hold her, she pushed me away. Alec said she was a mess that day, her emotions everywhere.

I sat in her room everyday and night, waiting. I'd leave long enough to eat, Alice and Jasper would bring me new clothes every few days, Edward and Carlisle were always there attentive and checking on her, I showered and slept on the tiny cot or the recliner provided, I hadn't even been into our new house yet.

I'd had Alice make sure the decorators had everything just right and that Anna's room was perfect, I wouldn't enter that house without my family now.

It was now going on week 4 and Bella was still out.

Anna however was doing so much better, she was a fighter!

They kept her off the ventilator for a few hours at a time to help her lungs develop and those hours, starting today, she'd spend with me in here with Bella.

She was dressed in a little onesie Alice had bought her, it said "Daddy's Angel" on it and it was pink and on the back it had little wings painted on it, it was so cute, she was still tiny, but she would look like that in my arms no matter what. She was up to 5 lbs. now, she was a very healthy eater and I loved when they let me feed her, she always looked at me and had a sparkle in her eyes and cooed.

Today I was holding her after her feeding and she had a gas bubble and she was NOT happy.

She started to cry and not a soft little whimper, but a big scream. The nurse came in and I told her it was just a gas bubble and I'd be fine, she nodded and left.

I was walking around and patting her back, trying to get her to burp when I heard my other angel.

"Emmett" it was so soft, I almost missed her.

I spun around and tears sprung from my eyes.

Bella's eyes were huge, her hands on her stomach and she started to cry.

"Anna?" she asked.

I nodded and walked over and sat down next to her and laid Anna on her belly, she instantly stopped crying when Bella touched her and whispered her name.

I pressed the call button and the nurse came running in "Is everything O.K. with Anna?' the nurse asked and then saw Bella and gasped. "I'll get Dr. Cullen right away." she exited the room and I placed a hand over Bella's that was on Anna's back and matched the smile that was on her face.

I couldn't be happier at that moment.

A/N:

Sorry for the delay….

I hope this chapter made up for it…

I know it's an emotional roller coaster…

That's what I was going for…

Next chapter skips ahead a little…

Thanks for reading…

I won't be gone so long…

READ AND REVIEW!

**STEPHAINE OWN ALL**


	9. Chapter 9

**Love Me**

**Chapter 9**

BPOV

"Alice, that's Anna's forth outfit change, is it really necessary?" I huffed.

"Bella, today is her first birthday she has to have the perfect outfit, you know that." Alice giggled.

I swear if her and Jasper didn't have one soon I was going to choke them both.

They were happy just the two of them, they had demanding jobs and didn't have a lot of time.

Rose and Edward had E.J and Annabelle and Rose had just popped out baby number 3, another girl, Lillian Grace and she was a perfect mixture of both of them, she was 2 months old and a wonderful baby, Anna loved her, called her 'doll' all the time.

"Bella!" Emmett's voice bellowed throughout the house.

"We're in Anna's room." I answered back.

"Everything is set, guests are arriving and…. Damn it Alice, how many new dresses did you bring back this time?" Emmett frowned.

"I only bought 10!" Alice huffed.

"10! Alice, she has a fucking closet full of clothes she hasn't worn yet, please, no more!" Emmett shouted.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to take back all her gifts for today then." she pouted.

"No, no… That's fine, please, just no more." he asked and kissed her head, she nodded.

We all laughed and Emmett took Anna from Alice, "There, there sweetie, no more torture from Auntie Pixie." he kissed her cheeks and she laughed, Alice pouted.

"Come on Alice, we've got a party to start." I pulled her by her arm and to the back yard.

Everything was falling into place perfectly.

James had been sentenced to 20 years in jail and thankfully I hadn't heard from him since his outburst in the courtroom.

_**Flashback**_

"_Bella how can you do this to me. I love you and it was always suppose to be us._

_You said you'd love me forever and now here you are with another man's child and you married him? How could you rip my heart out Isabella." James screeched as they pulled him from the courtroom._

I was so relieved when his sentencing came back as well.

"_James Hunter, you are sentenced to 25 years at Seattle State Penitentiary for the attempted murder of Bella Mc Carty and Alec Swan as well as lesser charges of driving under the influence and running a red light and driving without a license._

_You have a chance of Parole in 10 to 15 with good attitude and model prisoner._

The judge had stated.

I was overcome with emotion and sobbed into Emmett's chest, as always he comforted me.

"_Babe, it's going to be O.K. He's never going to hurt us again." Emmett cooed._

And now here we are, everyone is happy and having a good time.

"Bella!" Rose waved me over to where she was sitting.

"He sis, what's up?" I asked.

"Edward and Emmett think they're going to have a drinking contest today. You need to stop it! Edward thinks I'm being bitchy and well, let's face it, Emmett is wrapped around your little finger and do whatever you tell him too." Rose smiled.

I smiled and patted her leg, looking to the picnic table, they already had shot lined up and Alec and Jasper where telling them both they'd go to the drunk tank for the night, if they didn't stop.

They ignored them and had 5 shots by the time I got back to the table.

"Emmett McCarty, What do you think you're doing at YOUR daughter's FIRST birthday party?" I demanded.

"Sorry babe, Edward and I were just having a little fun." he smiled.

"Fun? Getting drunk at YOUR daughters birthday party, is FUN?" I was screaming now and really pissed.

Emmett stood up and walked next to me. "Babe, I didn't mean to upset you, I was just trying to make it fun." he smiled.

"Guestroom for you tonight! Now clean up this mess and act like a responsible father!" I snapped

"Babe!" he whined.

Edward made a whipping sound and Rose yelled over to him "Edward, couch!" he put his head down and now Carlisle, Charlie, Alec and Jasper were all laughing at them.

We finished the party, everyone was leaving, Anna was getting fussy so I asked Emmett to put her down.

He was trying to be on my good side, so he did what I said.

I cleaned up the mess and brought the presents inside, that were for the inside.

Charlie, Esme and Carlisle had bought a HUGE playset for her, it had a treehouse, three swings, two slides, one regular and one twisty, a mini fake rock wall and a covered sandbox, it was beautiful, they'd had someone out the day before erecting it and then there was the little Barbie car that Rose and Edward bought for her, I had shot them an evil look and Rose insisted in a few months she'd be able to sit in it and Emmett could push her until she could learn to operate it, her kids had had them and all started young, she smiled sweetly at me, of course Alice and Jasper got her clothes, well Alice mostly, Jasper bought her a set of books he'd found while they were on vacation, they were really cute, they had pictures of the major historical sites, like Big Ben and Statue of Liberty, but they were in a tiny book, one to a page, he said she had to have something practical.

I was in the kitchen putting away left over food and felt two arms wrap around me and Emmett kissing my neck.

"Em, I told you the guestroom for you. Now stop." I snapped, I wasn't going to let him off that easy.

"Babe, come on. I was stupid I admit it, but I can't be without you. I don't even want to try and sleep without you. Just let me in the bed, you know neither of us will sleep without the other. You never sleep when I have to go out of town or work late, so lets not waist a night of not sleeping, when we're both here." he pleaded.

"Fine, you can sleep in the bed, but hands to yourself." I snapped again.

He sighed and said he was going to shower and bed.

I told him I'd be up in a little while.

I finished cleaning the kitchen and took my time downstairs, made sure the alarm was set and as I was going to get a bottle of water from the kitchen, my cell phone went off, I rolled my eyes, it was probably Emmett, wanting me to hurry up so I could join him in the shower, I smiled to myself, took my phone from my pocket, opened the text and fell to the floor, sobbing.

_My Dearest Bella, _

_I will come for you again. _

_I have people watching you, so I always know where you're at. _

_I plan on being a model prisoner, so I can get to you faster my love!_

_I'll talk to you later._

_By the way, you look beautiful today._

_Those jean shorts and deep blue shirt, divine._

I was on the floor sobbing when Emmett came looking for me.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked.

I pointed to the phone and he picked it up reading it.

"Son of a bitch!" he was going to throw the phone, but I stopped him, telling him we could show the lawyers.

"Bells, it's hearsay, it could be one of his friends sending it, there's no way to track it to him." he sighed in defeat.

I sobbed hard and he picked me up carrying me to bed, saying he'd get Marcus back on security for us, so Anna and I would be safe.

We just held each other tight that night, he stroked my hair and whispered that everything would be O.K. and gave me little kisses, until I fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning to a quiet house, I sat up in a panic, ran to Anna's room, nothing, ran down the stairs, nothing, looked on the message board and sighed in relief.

'_Bells, took Anna to my parents, Esme wants sometime with her._

_Marcus will be here shortly, shower and be dressed when I get back, we'll_

_Be going for breakfast._

_Love, Emmett'_

I ran upstairs and showered, pulled my hair into a ponytail and was ready by the time he walked through the door.

He looked adorable in his basketball shorts and sleeveless shirt, showing all his muscles and his baseball cap.

I jumped in his arms and gave him a kiss filled with all the passion I could push at him."Wow, what was that for?" he asked.

"For being the most wonderful husband in the world." I smiled.

"Well, then, do we get to further that kiss later today. Esme's keeping Anna until dinner, we have to be there at 7pm., so after our meeting with Marcus, we're free for the day." he waggled his eyebrows.

"Anything you'd like my sweet, sweet man." I kissed him again.

Then the doorbell rang and ruined our kiss, he opened the door with me still wrapped around him.

"Did I interrupt?" Marcus asked chuckling.

"No, let's go eat." Emmett smiled and carried me like that to the car.

I got a chill as he was holding me and shivered.

"You O.K.?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just feel like someone is watching me." I gave a small smile.

"Well, we're going to take care of all of that today." Marcus smiled.

"Thanks." I gave another small one as we headed out.

We ate breakfast and went over his security details, he would have two men patrolling the woods at all times and he again would be our personal guard, well Anna and I, so far Emmett was safe, but he had men standing by, watching to see who was watching us.

Marcus said he'd move in tomorrow and his men would start patrolling today, he gave us pictures of all his men and their schedules and said he'd have new passwords everyday for his men, he'd tell us personally every morning, so we'd know who was suppose to be there and who wasn't.

I felt relieved already and was laughing by the end of breakfast, but still had that feeling, like someone was watching me, but Marcus did say his men were everywhere.

Emmett and I went home and spent all day together, making love, holding each other and kissing.

"Do you think we made another one?" Emmett smiled at me.

"I don't know, would you like another one already?" I asked.

"Hell yeah! I want two more!" he smiled and kissed me again before taking me like a wild animal for good measure.

We showered and dressed for dinner at his parents.

After, we headed home and all snuggled in bed together until Anna fell asleep, I took her to bed and came back to find Emmett in his birthday suit.

"What? We need to make sure it took. I want to start now." he smiled and I joined him in bed for a night of lovemaking, much like our earlier times this afternoon.

Nothing made me feel better than this.

A/N:

Sorry it took so long to get this posted, I was stuck!

Writer's Block and RL sucking, doesn't make for a writer's dream…

This is kind of a transition chapter, the next will skip ahead a few years.

Enjoy!

READ AND REVIEW!

Love ya!

**Stephanie owns all**


	10. Chapter 10

**Love Me**

**Chapter 10**

BPOV

I can't believe we're taking Anna for her first day of kindergarten today.

Where has the time gone?

Nine months after her first birthday we had twins Emilie and Emmett, Jr.

And then when they were barely nine months old, I learned I was pregnant again.

This time it was a boy and he's been huge, it was a horrible pregnancy, I vowed after that, that I was not having anymore, he was 10 lbs., 25 inches long.

He was our mini line-backer, we named him after our brothers, we wanted to name him after our dads, but nothing sounded right, so he was Alec Edward Mc McCarthy, they were more than excited and our dads were not hurt.

So now we had four, Anna who was 5, bouncing up and down at starting school, her and Alice spent 2 hours last night picking out the perfect dress for school, then there were the twins, they were 3 ½ and what a handful they were, they did everything together, even shared a room still, they would freak out when we tried to separate them, so we made the play room into their room, giving them each their own side, then there was Alec, he was almost 2, but as big as the twins, everyone thought we had triplets.

So here we were, dropping Anna off at school, we walked into her class and she immediately gripped onto me for dear life.

"Mommy, the teacher looks mean." she whispered in my ear.

"Anna, that's not nice, you don't even know her." I scolded.

She walked over to us and shook my hand "Hello, my name is Victoria, you must be the McCarthy's, I was told you had quite the family." she smiled.

"Oh, really?" Emmett asked playfully.

"Yes, everyone knows your families around here, kind of like mini-royalty." she smiled.

"Well, we're just normal people, I can assure you." I smiled.

"I look forward to teaching Anna, she seems like a wonderful child." she smiled at Anna and her grip on me tightened.

"Sorry, I guess she's just very nervous today, she's usually a chatterbox." I said.

"No worries, first week is usually bad." she sighed. "Well, nice to meet you, see you back here at 2:00." she smiled and walked over to another family.

"Anna, you're going to be fine. Mommy and Daddy will be here after school and we'll go for ice cream and you can tell us about all the wonderful friends you've made, O.K." Emmett smiled and kissed her head.

"O.K. daddy." she hugged him and kissed all her siblings, saving me for last.

"Love you mommy, see you later." she kissed my cheek and hugged me tightly and then scampered off to find her name.

Our day was filled with playing with the little ones, until about one, then we tool them to Esme, so Anna could have her special day.

We arrived and stood outside, waiting for the children to be released.

Emmett and I were talking, when a guy who looked vaguely familiar walked up and leaned against the building. I tried not to stare, but there was something familiar about him.

Emmett must have asked me a question, but I was too zoned out to realize it.

"Babe, you O.K.?" he asked shaking my shoulder.

"Oh, um, yeah. Just thinking, that's all." I smiled.

The children were released and out came a little boy with familiar blond hair and blue eyes, but he ran into the arms of the gentleman against the wall.

"Uncle Larry! Mommy said you'd be here, can we go get ice cream? My new bestest friend is getting ice cream and I want some too." he smiled a devious familiar smile.

"Sure, Jay, anything you'd like." the man looked at me and smiled.

Anna came running out full speed and stumbled on the last step, so like me.

"Mommy, daddy, I made a new friend today! His name is Jay and he's so funny. The teacher had to get on to us for laughing and it's really funny, because Jay is her son, so he pouted, just like I do when you get on to me and we laughed at lunch and he's going to have ice cream too, his Uncle came to get him, but not his real Uncle, just a family friend, because his dad left his mom and so his friend helps take care of my Toria and Jay." she finally stopped.

"Wow! That was quite a bit of information you got from Jay." Emmett chuckled.

"Yeah, he said we're going to be bestest friends, forever!" she giggled.

"Well, people change honey." I patted her back, since Emmett was holding her now.

"Nope, not Jay, he funny and nice." she smiled her toothless smile.

We hopped in the car and drove to the ice cream shop, she saw Jay inside and dashed out of our hands and gave him a big hug.

"Babe, you go sit and I'll order." Emmett said.

"No, I'll order, you sit, do some 'man talk'" I did a false deep voice and he laughed, walking away shaking his head.

EMPOV

"Hey, you must be Uncle Larry." I said.

"Emmett McCarthy." I held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you. Jay talked about Anna all the way here. She must be special." he smiled.

"You have no idea. We almost lost her, some idiot drunk driver slammed into my brother in laws SUV and she was early, she was so tiny, still is. And I almost lost my wife as well, she was in a coma for over a month. It was horrible." I shook my head at the memory.

"Wow, that does sound bad. I don't have any little ones, but this is my best friends kid and he was S.T.U.P.I.D and now he's in J.A.I.L for it and poor Vicki has to raise him alone, his dad hasn't even met him, just seen pictures, so I help out. My job lets me travel at will, so I can do one job and not have to work again for months, gotta love consulting." he smiled.

"Wow." was all I could get out as Bella came to the table.

We ate our ice cream and talked a little more before telling Jay and Larry goodbye.

"Em, there's something weird about him." Bella said as Anna was watching T.V.

"Babe, you're just paranoid. It's been 4 years since a threat. Marcus still does the occasional check and nothing abnormal." I sighed.

"I guess. I just hate feeling this way." Bella hugged herself to me.

BPOV

It's been four months since school started and I still have an uneasy feeling around 'Uncle Larry'.

We usually meet for ice cream on Fridays and I try to get with Vicki on the weekend for play dates.

We were coming up on Christmas Break and I noticed Vicki acting strange.

"Vicki is everything O.K.?" I asked as I dropped Anna off for class.

"Yeah, just having family come into town for the holiday and I haven't seen some of them in a few years. My nerves are a little stretched, that's all, they'll be staying with me as well." she gave a hesitant smile.

"Well, if you ever need to get away, come by and we'll have coffee." I smiled.

I was trying to be nice and friendly like Emmett told me to do, I was just so nervous around certain people still.

"Thanks Bella, that's sweet. And I know Jay will not be able to stay away from Anna for 2 weeks." she smiled, not reaching her eyes.

I told her goodbye and left to run some errands.

I was meeting Rose and Alice for lunch and was the first at the restaurant, as I was sitting there, my phone rang, I didn't bother checking, it was probably my dad or something.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Well, well, well… The voice I've longed to hear." I heard from the other end of the phone.

"W-wwhat? H-hhow?" I stuttered.

"Bells, I told you I was always watching. You have quite the family, doting Emmett I see is still by your side and you of course are still beautiful. I love when you come fresh from the gym, you look the best then." and then the phone went dead.

I sat there, stunned, I'm not sure how long, until I felt Rose shaking and yelling at me.

"Bella! Bella! Damn it, speak to me!" She yelled.

I blinked and looked at her. "Rose, it was him." I choked and cried.

"Who?" she asked confused.

"James." And then everything went black.

A/N:

Sorry it's short, but it leads up to the next chapter…

READ AND REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

**Love Me**

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

I awoke to Emmett's worried face.

"Bell's, Rose called and told me what happened. We have a security team, at the house, going through everything with a fine tooth comb and you'll have a full security detail on you as well as the children. Anna will not being going back to school. Victoria is James' girlfriend. Jay, is Jayme. His son! He was seeing her, while he was following you around, he didn't know she was pregnant. He didn't find out until after he was born. This 'Uncle Larry' was keeping an eye on her and went to jail and told him, so now he's in charge of her while James is incarcerated and that's how she ended up here, it was all planned! And it's James' family that's coming to visit, they're pissed that you're the reason he's in jail babe. Maybe we just need to go away with the family for the holidays." Emmett grimaced.

"No, Emmett. I'm not going to let them run us out of our home! It means everything to us, to you and your family, it's where we've created our own traditions with our children and I'm not changing!" I sat up in his arms and clung to him.

"Babe are you sure?" he kissed my forehead.

"Yes! We'll have plenty of protection and as for Anna, I agree, we'll home school her and just have to explain this to her. I feel horrible, but it has to be done." I sighed.

A few hours later, everyone was up to speed on what was happening and I'd told Anna about not being able to go back to school because of some bad people and I told her Jay wouldn't be there either, so she wouldn't be worried about him either and that made her a little happier. On Monday Emmett went and withdrew her from school and got all the paper work needed for home schooling and since several family members had teaching degrees, the paper work would be approved by the time Christmas break was over and she wouldn't be to far behind and we could research which program to follow.

Christmas and New Year's went by without any major hitches.

The women all went shopping one Saturday and the men stayed home with the children.

We went with two body guards.

We took Rose's Escalade and when we came back from shopping the tires had been slashed and it had been keyed and windows smashed.

The police were called and the only bad thing is the parking garage had no security cameras.

They took all our fingerprints so we could have ours ruled out and towed it to the police department, Edward came and got us, as soon as I walked through the door, Emmett grabbed me in a huge hug and asked if I was O.K.

"Emmett. We weren't there. It happened while we were shopping. We're all fine." I hugged him back and blew it off as always. I was so tired of being treated like a fragile doll.

The week after New Year's, we left home to take Anna to her first home school outing.

It was a ballet class, she was so excited, the was her P.E. class and after this we got to visit Uncle Edward and Grandpa at work and they had something set up for 'science' today so it was Anna, Marcus and I, all the boys were at pre-school with their bodyguards and Emmett was going to have to work late because he was going out of town next week. Which I wasn't happy about, but I couldn't do anything about it either.

She enjoyed ballet class a lot and was bouncy in the car the entire time we were on the way to the hospital. I changed her quickly in the back seat and we went to Carlisle's office.

He had some papers on his desk and crayons and Edward came in shortly.

They explained what everything was and Marcus and I went to the cafeteria to get coffee while they worked.

We came back 20 minutes late to two grown men, doctors none the less, trying to do ballet moves. Marcus and I were laughing so hard, I almost peed my pants.

They both smiled and shrugged.

We grabbed he papers and left, heading to the daycare, Marcus stayed with Anna while I went to get the boys.

We all piled in and headed home.

The children went outside to play, bodyguards in tow, but they were great, it was like they were part of the family, rolling and playing with the kids too, like uncles.

"Bells, why must you get pissed when I work late!" Emmett yelled.

"Well, let me tell you! Because you PROMISED you'd be home last night and tonight EARLY since you leave at 6 fucking AM to spend some time with the kids! Here it is MIDNIGHT! Fucking MIDNIGHT Emmett! You've seen the kids for what 10 minutes each morning? And then the one day you showed up for lunch? And saw them for 20 minutes! But you couldn't play with them because you had a meeting so you couldn't wrestle with the boys or play tea party with Anna! What the fuck? It's fucking ridiculous Em! Just go sleep in the guest room! You've got a car coming in the morning for you, I've got your bag packed. Anna doesn't have school and they waited up late, so they won't be up early, just go!" I snapped.

"So I guess my next statement is really going to push you over then." he sighed.

"What Emmett." I asked.

"Well, I'll be gone at least 10 days, not the original 7 as planned. They want to have me promote some of our new shows and see if they'll be interesting to the Japanese market." Emmett snapped.

"You know, fine, whatever Emmett. Do what you must. I was working on a come back for writing again, but put it aside so you could go back to work. I don't mind you working, but you said this position was great for a family, 9-5, very few late nights, no travel. Granted, this is the first trip, but there's been a hell of a lot of late fucking nights. Are you FUCKING your secretary Emmett?" I screamed.

Emmett eyes went wide.

He grabbed his suitcase "I can't believe you'd accuse me of such a thing Bells. I love you and my children more than anything in this world. I'll see you when I get back." he kissed my cheek and slammed the door, causing Alec to wake up screaming.

I sighed and walked into the nursery, sitting in the rocking chair and rocking him back to sleep.

I then walked to the kitchen to see Emmett preparing a sandwich.

"Emmett, I'm sor…" I started to say.

"I don't want to hear it. You said it, you thought it. You can't take it back. When I get back, I'll move my stuff to the guest room for a while, I won't live with someone who thinks so lowly of me." and he walked past me and into the guest room, locking the door.

I went back to bed and cried myself to sleep.

When I woke in the morning, there was no usual note of how much he loved me, just one on the fridge for me to read to the children.

I called Esme and asked if she'd keep them for he weekend, told her I felt like I was coming down with something.

She offered to send Carlisle over, but I declined, I told her I just needed rest.

The bodyguards drove the children and Marcus just stayed in his room, I called Alec and told him about my fight with Emmett and he of course was pissed at me for thinking that and saying such things, then big brother mode kicked in and he said he would find out for sure if he was or not to out my mind at ease.

I told him to leave it alone.

I awoke the next morning feeling like I needed a jog.

Marcus cursed me, saying a walk would be better, he hated jogging.

I told him I'd go slow and I did for the first mile, then my music kicked in as always and as the music kicks up, so does my speed and I just took off, not thinking about a thing.

And the next minute someone is grabbing me from behind and I'm kicking and screaming as loud as I can and being thrown into a van.

A/N:

Sorry for the delay~!~!~!

I've been moving and w/o internet for almost a month!

I was seriously stressed!

So I'm back now and working to get caught up!

I'm also in a better frame of mind to write!

I hope you enjoy!

READ AND REVIEW!

STEPHANIE OWNS ALL!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Love Me**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_EPOV_

_I can't believe that she said that shit to me!_

_When have I ever given her a reason to think that?_

_Fuck!_

_I headed out to the airport and hated that I didn't leave her a note that said how much I loved her._

_I'd just call her and tell her and apologize when I got in and let her know how much I loved her._

_I closed my eyes and fell asleep, knowing it'd be a long flight._

_I arrived at the hotel and checked in and was handed a stack of messages._

_I sighed and thought to myself 'Damn, they can't wait to let me settle in before they start hounding me.'_

_I threw the messages on the counter and put my luggage on the bed, stripped and hopped in the shower, I had to wash off the plane stench and the stress from the night before._

_I stayed in for at least a half an hour, got out and wrapped a towel around my waist and just collapsed on my bed._

_I pick up my phone and dialed my home, nothing._

_I dialed my mom's house, nothing._

_That's weird._

_Unless they were all out to eat together._

_I tried Bella's cell phone, straight to voicemail, great she's still pissed at me._

_I'd just wait for a while and try again._

_I got up and dressed and I'd go eat and then come back and get to work._

_I just couldn't deal with it now._

_I pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and sneakers and headed out._

_BPOV_

_I woke up and looked around I was in bed and handcuffed._

_I didn't panic, I knew that was the worst thing I could do._

_Then I remembered that in my wedding ring Emmett had put in a 'homing' device, but I couldn't reach it._

_I cleared my throat and said 'hello' hoping someone would acknowledge me._

_About 10 minutes later a man closely resembling James comes in and smiles at me and my breath hitches._

"_What do you want?" he snarled._

"_Um, I have to go to the bathroom." I blushed._

"_Oh. Hold on." he said._

"_VICKY!" he yelled._

"_Yes." she said softly._

"_Bella has to go to the bathroom, stand in here with her, I'll be back to cuff her when she's done." he said._

"_O.K." she said with her head down._

"_Thank you." I said._

_He nodded and walked out._

"_Sorry." Vicky said._

"_Hey, it's not your fault you didn't see James for what he was." I snarled._

_She shrugged._

_I went to the bathroom and as I was washing my hands I pushed the little button, so Marcus could find me… I hope._

"_All done." I said._

_Vicky smiled._

"_I really am sorry Bella. I was hoping to be friends Jay really likes Anna and I wished they could have been friends." she smiled._

"_Thanks Vicky" I smiled._

"_Jason, she's done." Vicky called out the door._

"_About time." he snapped and Vicky ran from the room, I knew she truly meant what she said._

_He cuffed me back to the bed and said Vicky would be back with something for me to drink and eat shortly._

_I must have dozed off, the next thing I felt was the bed dipping and Vicky talking to me._

_EPOV_

_I came back to the hotel, pretty drunk._

_I was drink some pretty strong Saki and I getting more and more pissed by the minute._

_My phone hadn't rang nor had she even text me back!_

_I couldn't believe her._

_Sure we'd fought before and I knew she was stubborn, but this was crazy!_

_I spent all my free time with my kids and so I missed a couple of days, she accuses me of sleeping around? I fucking can't believe her!_

_When I got home, I was moving all my shit into the guest room until this shit got straightened out. Maybe she needed to see someone after having the baby, maybe she was depressed or maybe we needed a nanny, so she could go back to work herself. Fuck! Maybe WE needed counseling, I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. I loved her with ever fiber of my soul. I had to get back to the hotel and maybe try dad, he'd know where they were._

_I got back to the hotel and tried Bella again, nothing, mom, nothing._

_I decided to look at my messages. FUCK!_

_I'd been here 8 hours and I felt my dinner and Saki coming up._

_I ran to the bathroom and instantly lost what I'd just took in._

_All the messages were marked URGENT!_

_They were all from Marcus…_

_Emmett, if you get these, please call me, you need to hop on the first plane back!_

_Your work has been notified, Bella has been taken and there's no word from whom or what they want. CALL ME!_

_All of them said the same thing._

_There were 10 total._

_I looked at my phone to see why the damn thing hadn't rang, if it was so damn urgent!_

_Fucker was DEAD!_

_I grabbed all my shit, plugged my phone in the wall to call Marcus and told him what I fucking did. _

_He was pissed at me, but understood, he'd heard our fight._

_I told him I was on my way to the airport and I was picking up a new battery as well._

_He said not to bother, since I couldn't use it on the plane, he'd have one at the house for me._

_He'd have security at the airport waiting._

_I was a nervous wreck the entire flight back._

_When we arrived I asked where the kids were and he said they were safe at Esme's with severe security, visible and not, they'd even put it on the men in the family now._

_At about that time, a loud beeping noise started up._

"_.God! She did it! Marcus, Bella, she did it!" I was crying._

"_Did what?" Marcus asked._

"_After James tried to take her, when she was first pregnant, I took her engagement ring and put a 'homing' device if you will in it, I guess tracking device is the better word._

_Any way, she's found a way to set it off without them knowing. It doesn't interfere with radio transmissions or anything it doesn't flash, so they won't know, she must have went to the bathroom or something. We need to get the police and NOW!" I yelled._

_We called Alec and Jasper and let them know, since they were already in the loop about what was going on._

_We met them and I gave Alec the tracking device._

"_Alec, you have to find her. I can't have anything happen to her. I love her." I broke down._

"_Emmett, I know man! I remember the first day you two met! I knew you were done for then." Alec laughed._

"_Yeah you wanted to beat the shit out of him." Jasper laughed._

"_As if." I tried to smile._

_Alec called his Captain and got the SWAT team in place around the building, I'd also informed them there might be a child in there, because I wasn't sure where or what they had done with Jay._

_Marcus and I followed them to the street, they'd sent a few people to the neighborhood, slowly throughout the day, I was getting fluster._

_They were evacuating the houses close by and sending people out, but they themselves were staying in the houses._

_Finally at dark fall, they were going to move in._

_Marcus and I sat in the car until they started moving in, then when they burst through the doors, I had to jump out of the car and stand by the door, it seemed like hours._

_I was going out of my fucking mind._

_Finally, I saw Alec carrying Bella out, she was crying and he brought her straight over to the ambulance, I raced over to her and hugged her with all my might, apologizing for leaving without saying I love you and how this was all my fault because of that._

_The paramedic asked me to step back so he could check her out, that's when I noticed the welt on her face and her arm, it was swollen and bruised._

"_Sir, are you riding with us?" he asked._

"_Yes, yes, I am." I said._

"_Um, I want my brother." Bella deadpanned._

_My heart broke right there._

"_Bella, Emmett is right here, I'll follow in the police car." Alec said._

"_No, I don't want him, I want you Alec." she grabbed on to his shirt and sobbed._

"_That's fine Alec, I'll meet you there." I tried to smile._

_Marcus and I followed the ambulance to the hospital and I ran in through the ER doors with the stretcher._

"_Emmett, she doesn't want you in there. I'll come talk to you in a few minutes. O.K.?" Alec looked at me sadly._

_I shook my head and went to the waiting room._

_Everyone was there, minus my mom, she had the kids and dad, he was with Bella, I know, because he loved her so much._

_I saw Alec walk out and motion for me._

_I walked over to him and he pulled me into the Family Counseling Room._

"_Look, Emmett, your dad thought it was better for me to tell you this, since I'm a police officer, but I have to excuse myself from the case as does Jasper since we're family, but we've got the top people on it, everyone was caught red handed and there's tons of evidence, but Bella does not want to see you right now, she needs Rose." Alec looked at me in understand and I know I made some strange fucking noise before I punched the wall and Edward, Rose and Alice all came running in the room, I was on the floor crying._

"_Why, why did they do it to her again? Why?" I was sobbing into my brothers shoulder. She'll never recover from this. Rose, please, go to her. You have to help her. I need my Bella back. My babies need their mommy back." I pleaded._

"_Emmett, don't worry, these sick fuckers will rot forever in prison. They were stupid and didn't use any protection. I know that pisses you off even more, but we can get so much more evidence and your dad has already taken all the steps to ensure her safety, as much as possible right now." Alec sighed._

"_Emmett. Let's get you a room for the night with some fluids and a sedative. I'll make sure it's next to Bella's that way you're close to her. O.K.? She'll be in a regular room soon, a few hours tops, I'll put you two together." Edward sighed._

"_Thanks bro." I smiled and cried at the same time._

"_I'll go with Jasper and get you some pajama's and things from the house." Alice smiled._

"_Ali, bring her pictures from the bedside of the kids will you? She'll like those." I smiled._

"_Sure thing Em." she smiled._

_With that, I followed Edward to my room as he admitted me for 'stress'. _

_Alice and Jasper were back, I changed and Edward got me hooked up and they fed me well, Alice set up pictures by what would be Bella's bedside and the next thing I knew, I was out._

_A/N:_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_I know it's a little stressful…_

_Next one will be as well…_

_Sorry…_

_READ AND REVIEW!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Love Me**

**Chapter 13**

BPOV

Rose walked in and held me tight.

I sobbed in her arms.

"Why, Rose, Why?" I cried over and over again.

She just held me and let me cry, stroking my hair and whispering that it was going to be o.k.

"We're all here for you. Everyone is going to help you through this. You've got an entire family this time. And Emmett, he's waiting for you. He wants to hold you and he's not going to let anything happen to you, ever again." she cooed to me.

I shoved her away with all the force I had.

"That's bullshit Rose! You and I both know it!" I screamed.

"He ran off on some damned business trip, when our family was in danger!" my hands we fisted and I was sitting up now, pain searing through my body, but I didn't care.

"Bells, you know that's not true!" Rose was trying to stay calm.

"Fuck you Rose! You're taking his side! He's your family! Get out! Just fucking LEAVE!" I screamed.

Dr. Cullen came running in as I was ripping out my IV's and blood was gushing out.

Two nurses ran in behind him.

"We need to sedate her, NOW!" he shouted.

I saw and then smelt the blood, which caused me to pass out.

"Bella, Bella, can you hear me?" Dr. Cullen asked softly.

I looked into his soft blue eyes and nodded.

"Good. Now, I need you to lie very still. You hurt yourself when you pulled out your IV's. I don't know what you were thinking, but you upset Rose very badly, Edward wanted to come in here and rip you a new one for messing with his brother and wife!" Dr. Cullen chuckled.

"Whatever. Emmett's not going to want me after what those monsters did to me." I whisper and let the tears fall.

"Bella. Emmett loves you no matter what! We explained to him about what happened and HE blames himself, not YOU!" Dr. Cullen sighed.

"I think you two need to have a nice long talk." he kissed my forehead and walked out.

I closed my eyes and drifted off, only to be awoke a little later by my bed being moved.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked confused.

"Well, now that you're stable, Dr. Cullen has said you can be put in a normal room." the nurse smiled at me.

I noticed that the curtain was drawn and that I'd be sharing the room, I grimaced, especially when I heard the snores coming from my roommate.

They must be crowded for me to have to share a room, otherwise, Carlisle would have put me in my own private room. As I glanced around the room, I noticed Alice had already been in, there were pictures of my children, Emmett's and I wedding picture, my favorite blanket and even my iPod, Thank God, I could drown out my noisy neighbor! I thought to myself.

I put my earbuds in and relaxed, the next thing I knew I felt my bed dipping and I see Emmett clad in pajama's sitting next to me with bed head and a small smile.

"Morning sweetheart." he kissed my forehead softly.

"Morning." I smiled at him. "What are you doing here and in your pajama's?" I asked.

"Well, from the looks of your well rested face, I can guess that the meds dad gave you and the iPod helped you sleep, even with my snoring." he smiled sheepishly.

"That was you last night?" I asked.

"Yeah." he shook his head.

"Why are you in here?" I asked.

"They admitted me for exhaustion and stress. I've been so worried about you and then when I heard what you'd done, I went crazy and about tore this place apart to get to you. Needless to say, we're paying for an entire room remodel." he replied, rubbing my cheek softly and I sighed.

"Emmett, I'm so sorry I shut you out. I didn't think you'd ever want we again, after someone else had touched me. Why, why do these things keep happening to us?" I asked crying.

"Bells. It's O.K. Everything is going to be fine. You see this here, this is why! They're our reason for going on and for being O.K., more than O.K., do you understand? And I'll never stop wanting to touch you and worship you! You are perfect in every way. I want to make you mine over and over, whenever you're ready." he learned down and kissed me passionately.

"I'm ready now Emmett, take me now." I smiled.

"I think my dad might have other plans." he chuckled into my neck. "But as soon as we're home, I'm going to show you, just how much I adore you, love you and want ONLY you, I swear! And I've even talked to my bosses. Most all my work can be done from home except for the occasional board meeting, and if I HAVE to go out of town, if it's a time we can go as a family, I told them I have to bring you, if you can't go, I told them it has to be a week or less, they agreed to all my terms babe! I'll be home more, I want you to be able to have Bella time." he kissed me again and this time we got lost in the kiss, he was hovering over me, until we heard a voice clear behind us. Damn Edward.

"Perfect timing brother." Emmett snarked.

"So I take it you two have made up?" Edward snapped.

"Yes." Emmett beamed.

"Edward. I need to talk to Rose. I have to apologize for yesterday. I am so very sorry." I said.

"I'll ask her, but I don't know. She's pretty upset. I had to give her a sedative Bella! She was hysterical when she left your room, thinking she'd caused you pain! Then when she heard what you did to yourself, she blamed herself!" Edward yelled at me, causing me to sob.

"Edward chill out!" Emmett defended me.

"If anyone has a right to be upset, angry and confused it's Bella! Look what the fuck she's been through! Don't come in here with your asshole attitude and throw it at my wife, got it DOC!" Emmett shoved his brother.

"Boys!" Dr. Cullen stepped in at that moment. "I don't know what in the hell kind of pissing contest is going on, but it better stop NOW!" he snapped.

"Bells, I'm sorry. It's just that we almost lost you and then my Rose was very upset and my brother was upset and I don't like to see my family hurt. I'm so sorry." he bent down and gave me a hug.

"Now, if you're done, can I check on my patient?" Carlisle asked.

"Go for it dad." Edward stepped back and checked Emmett at his bed, telling him he better, but he could keep the bed, so he'd be here with me and he'd have breakfast sent up for us.

"Well, Bella, everything is healing, well. Esme said she'd come by and help out with the house and Edward and I'll come by to check on you as well, if the next round of blood work comes back fine and you hold down this solid food, you can go home tomorrow." Carlisle smiled. "BUT, you will be on strict bed rest! No arguments. Any other patient would be here for over a week, but with our family, well, I ca guarantee you'll get the right care." he smiled.

"Anything to get out of the hospital Carlisle." I smiled.

They all left the room and Emmett came to sit with me.

"We're going to be fine." I smiled at him.

"I know. I was just so worried when you wouldn't see me. I was so scared I'd lost you, for good." he sighed and a tear rolled down his face as he kissed my hand.

"Emmett, you've got me, now and forever." I kissed his back.

A/N:

I hoped you liked it.

It was a little sad…

Not as bad as I was going to make it…

They'd been through enough…

Read and review…

Stephanie own all.. Lucky woman… She owns Jasper… :0(

Some woman have all the luck!


	14. Epilogue

**Love Me**

**Epilogue**

**Emmett POV**

_Five years later_

I can't believe how blessed we've been.

Even though things were shaky, after the trial, everyone seemed to relax.

Most all his family was found guilty and sentenced to long if not life sentences, because they'd done or had previous warrants and records and were put in maximum security.

Jay and Vicky were put in Witness Protection and their names would be changed.

Our children were thriving.

Anna was a sassy and demanding tween. Every bit a diva that Alice could make her. I knew most days that Bella wanted to pull her hair out and then shoot Alice because of her high maintenance and grueling schedule, but luckily we had Alice and my mom to help out, since they made her that way she was rightfully spoiled.

Emilie and Emmett, Jr. finally were coming into their own, they wanted their own rooms, so we made their old room into a huge game room, with a pool table and video games and a flat screen, etc…

We let them decorate their rooms the way they wanted and updated Alec's room as well, since he was now a 'big boy' well, he was, he was bigger than Emmett, Jr. and that's saying a lot, because he was big, I didn't make small boys, luckily my girls were tiny. Well Anna was short and tiny like Bella, Emilie was tall and like me, but skinny like Bella, she kind of looked like Edward a little, she was my moms girl, and she favored my mom, so I guess that's where the Edward part came in, when we'd go out, people would look at her and Edward and Bella all the time, it was too funny, but then you'd see the others and me with Bella and Rose with there's and everyone would do double takes.

And everyone also thought it was funny that we both had an Annabelle and Anna and an Edward Jr. and Emmett Jr., Emilie was really the only one with a different name and sometimes she like to assert how different she was, it really was adorable, but Alec, he was my Bella's boy, he clung to her like glue and if she wasn't there, then it was her brother, I mean he loved on me, but it was usually one of those two he asked for and he was the spitting image of them as well and he loved Charlie to death as well, not that he didn't love my parents, but I think it had something to do with the looking alike.

They each had their favorite.

_Ten years later_

Shoot me now.

Anna is learning to drive and I haven't the patience for this.

Bella tried once already, but Anna came back in tears and Bella came back redder than a tomato and downed two shots of Jack, not talking to Anna the rest of the night.

So now the ball was in my court, plus Bella just dumped on me she had her first date this upcoming Friday and when she told me the name, I thought I was going to beat MY head against the wall.

"Oh, by the way, tomorrow night, you'll be going out with Tyler Crowley and his son, Avery, he and Anna have a date." she smiled and walked off into the kitchen.

"Really Bella? Avery Crowley?" I asked.

"Avery is a good kid. He's handsome, smart, top athlete at school…" she smiled.

"Has the hots for our daughter…" I sing songed.

"Ppfftt. And? When has that been a crime?" she asked.

"Since it's my fucking daughter we're talking about!" I shouted.

"Emmett, calm down! You and Tyler are chaperoning. They'll be sitting by themselves during the movie, They're all coming here for dinner and I'm suffering a shopping trip with Alice and Jessica, so shut it." she grimaced.

"Oh, I guess you got the worst of it." I laughed and she hugged me.

"No threats to poor Avery either! Alec already got to him." I sighed.

I laughed knowing no one messed with his family.

So now Avery and Anna have now been on several dates, we're now trusting them on their first un-chaperoned date. We're dropping them at the mall to eat and watch a movie and Tyler and Jess will pick them up after.

Emmett Jr. and Emilie were also at that age and wanting to go, they weren't much younger as well as Alec, who looked older than all of them and those three were all extremely athletic and almost black belts, so we didn't need to worry about them, but we told them to let Anna and Avery have their night tonight.

They agreed and we let them have friends over.

When Anna came home that night, Bella had a fit, the first thing she noticed was her hair a mess, the second was the huge hickey on her neck, fucking HAWK eyes, I wouldn't have seen it, it was barely peeking out of her shirt.

Bella was already on the phone with Tyler.

Tyler was turning around and coming back to our house.

We pulled the kids into my office and had 'the talk', we guilted them and told them they'd be supervised from now on, until our trust was earned again.

Well, needless to say, they didn't last to long after that, Avery broke up with her, but thankfully she was strong and moved on.

The following year, we bought her a used car after she passed her drivers test on the first try, a nice Toyota Camry, about 5 years old.

Now it was time to start with the twins, Emilie a breeze, she was a natural, Emmett Jr., not so much, he was a lead foot, but I guess it came natural, Alec pouted a lot, I told him only a few more months for him, but he said only mom got to teach him and I was all for that.

By the time the twins birthday rolled around, they weren't happy they had to share a car.

We did buy a little newer one than Anna got, but it was going to get twice the workout and Anna was fine with that, she was actually working with Alice now and wanted to save money for her own first car, which we were encouraging, but she didn't know at graduation, she'd be getting and new one.

_Fifteen years later_

I can't believe it!

My baby is graduating college early!

She worked her ass off in high school to graduate with honors and be valedictorian and she went into college as a Junior, got her degree in nursing and is now going to work at the hospital.

She has her own apartment and traded in the car she got for high school graduation for something more grown up, she bought a Nissan Xterra, Blue, fully loaded, it was safe for the winters and stylish enough for her prissy side.

She'd been dating Sam and Emily's son, Nicholas, he was two years older than her and extremely handsome.

He was a Deputy Sherriff and the head of the Security force at the Rez, they were both busy young people, but made time for one another and family.

Emilie was in college in California studying design, she'd taken after Esme in so many ways, she was going to intern with her over the summer and the following summer after graduation, Esme had set her up with some bigger names to travel around to for a few months at each to get a taste of each different designer.

Emmett Jr. surprised us all in went into the military, Bella cried so hard, I thought she was going to collapse, they did have to give her sedatives as it was.

He didn't know what he wanted to do and figured serving his country would be the right thing. So he joined the Marines.

And he made the uniform look good.

After Alec's graduation, he took his mother aside and handed her a piece of paper and held her tight.

I watched her collapse and shake against him and cry, I knew at that moment what he'd done as well.

He'd joined like his brother, only he was going Army, Bella should have known with him, he'd been in ROTC, he'd been interested in guns and military stuff, he was always with Alec and Jasper at the range and doing ride alongs and such.

He wanted to be an MP and then come out and do FBI and such or private security.

We were now empty nesters.

Two years later Anna and Nicholas got married.

We found out that Anna was 2 months pregnant as well.

She was going to go to part time while pregnant, Alec wasn't able to make it home for his sister's wedding, he was overseas at the time, Emmett was however on leave and did make it home, just a few hours before, as did Emilie and her boyfriend, Fred, he was different.

Bella and I looked at each other and hoped it was a phase, he was a street artist in LA, he had dreads and made my skin crawl, Bella was happy they wanted to stay in a hotel for privacy.

Bella and I traveled a lot with our new found emptiness, of course our siblings had the same problems, so we often traveled together.

We went on month long cruise and had just gotten back and un packed Bella was feeling frisky and I was getting ready to take her over the couch when the door bell rang.

Two officers stood there.

Bella let out a scream and I ran and saw her on the floor crying.

I picked her up and cradled her into my arms, inviting the men in, I carried Bella to the couch, the men told us it was Alec, he'd been killed in an undisclosed location.

They couldn't even tell us where our baby was killed.

Bella was screaming, she stood up and was pounding the man on the chest, I tried to pull her away, but the man said it was O.K., he understood.

I called my dad and told him, he said he and mom were on their way and they'd call everyone else.

Two weeks later our son was laid to rest.

They let Emmett come home for the funeral, Bella was in a foggy daze and wouldn't talk to anyone.

The next few months flew by.

Next thing I know, we're getting a call from Nick, telling us Anna is in labor, I wake Bella and she is smiling for the first time in months.

"Well, let's go grandpa!" she smiled.

We take off to the hospital, where 10 hours and 15 minutes later at 3:15p.m. Alec Samuel Uley is born, weighing in at 8 lbs, 8 oz. and 28 ins. long.

He was perfect and for the time being, everything seemed to be perfect in our world again.

The End

A/N:

Sorry for not warning you about the Epilogue…

But this story just wasn't going anywhere for me…

Every time I thought I had something, I got stuck…

Sorry!

Thanks for sticking with me…

I know it wasn't my best, I started it during a low point in my life and I think that' s why it didn't flow…

Thanks for all the reviews!

You ladies are the best!


End file.
